Heart of Gold
by ComedySuze
Summary: A DCI Litton based fanfic showing what happened next to this great character, it will lead up to him meeting up with DCI Gene Hunt and a bit of flirting ensuing between him and Alex. Some drama, angst and friendship all involved in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Gold - Ashes to Ashes/Life on Mars fanfic crossover**

**Chapter 1**

**I've had an idea for a DCI Litton fanfic that will lead up to his meeting with Gene in Series 3, i've wanted to do my own version of what that might be like, these first set of chapters are set in September 1981 from when he decides to leave GMP and is accompanied by a colleague DS Gordon, who is a lot similar to DS Ray Carling but bigger. This is chapter is shorter than usual but i promise that it'll pick up as it goes along,**

Spending a evening after finishing work ealry, drinking in The Railway Arms without Gene Hunt was strange but true for DCI Derek Litton, as his rival DCI finished his police work for GMP a couple of months ago before transfering to The London Metropolitan Police down in Central London. He had been incredibly sad to seeing him go but wouldn't dare admit it to any other detective, but he now relished, gained confidence in the fact that he was more relied upon as one of Manchester's finest great Detective Chief Inspector, having solved some vital crime cases at the beginning pf 1980. Nowadays, In August 1980 however Criminals had gone and disappeared, leaving the streets of Manchester absolutely empty, they may gone to try their criminal masterminds down south.

As he got up to leave, he said his goodnights to his fellow colleagues and headed outside, lighting up a cigarette as he allowed himself to feel a cold wind brushing against his hair and face, he felt that he needed a new challenge, a positive new meaning, maybe he should have been next to follow in DCI Hunt's steps and transfer to another police station in London. Life wasn't going to get any better if he stayed in the North West for years to come, corruption was becoming a common thing and on the uprise amongst shifty police officers and Derek never liked what he was seeing, it disgusted him to pit of his stomach to see colleagues taking bribes, afterall he himself was a clean copper and never once accepted a bribe at any cost.

He stood leaning outside by the double door entrance of the pub wearing his dark brown leather jacket, sunglasses in one hand, puffing heavily on his cigarette using his other hand, exhaling its ash as it floated through the thin air, putting his sunglasses away and burying a hand deep in his trouser pockets. For some few weeks himself and Superintendent Davies hadn't been seeing eye to eye, occasionally clashing over present investigation cases, his temper sometimes threatening to get the better of him sometimes in front of everyone else. Blimey he knew he must be half way in turning into Gene Hunt by now that familiarity beckoned within. Tomorrow for definite he decided upon handing in his transfer request and never wanted anyone to persuade to backtrack on it, he wasn't a person for agreeing with others on certain matters.

Nelson came out to join him holding a brush in one hand, "Ah Derek i thought you'd went home.. whats the matter?" he examined the DCI's eyes as they were full of sadness and loss of concentration, he looked troubled and upset about something.

"Nelson my landlord pal have you ever thought that when you stay in one place for too long... you yearn to work elsewhere....start afresh in a new environment venture into unfamiliar terrority"

"Don't tell me you miss arguing with Gene...Hope you haven't forgotten that You two knocking seven balls out of each other got me in trouble many times in the past... good job Sam had guts on dragging him away before it got further out of hand.. nearly had my licence taken away" He replied, shaking his head, letting out a tiny hint of frustration, shivering coldly as he stood still, hands shaking from coldness. The sound of laughter and music played within the background, someone had put the jukebox on way too loud.

"I know and I apologised for that accident with the glass being flung about... These days the streets are nothing around here anymore... no crimes reported in the last two months... sometimes i find myself at work...coming over all bored... nothing to do just making phone calls all day, dreaming of something else.. dreaming of beating up some big lying sod face" He sighed, stubbing out his half smoked cigarette with his boot.

"So what you're basically saying is you want to leave Manchester and that you are looking to become a great DCI elsewhere.... My advice would be to do just that... life does throw us all challenges once in a while but when you have that opportunity you have grab hold of it and not let it go out of your grasp" Nelson's words struck an instant chord with Derek, he appreciated the barman's advice, Derek had previously chosen to drink in The Railway Arms because his local pub Red Kings Pub by where he lived had closed down after too much fighting had started inside.

"Yeah that's what i was thinking of....Who knows maybe i might bump into Hunt, Skelton and Carling when i arrive there...Of course i'll miss everything thats wonderful about Manchester..." Derek beagn to grow confident this was the right choice of decision.

"If you do tell them I miss them very much...pub's been very ghost like sonce they left" The Railway Arms had struggled to pull in punters, every night he organised a themed night bar Thursday night, Monday- Pub Night, Tuesday- Sports night, Wednesday - Impressionists night, Friday and Saturday- Karaoke Night but still he had less punters in, sooner or later he would have close it down forever which left him saddened at the prospect.

"I might as well be getting back inside...I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then Derek" Nelson nodded and walked back inside, closing its door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning as he pulled in his swanky new car, he left his sunglasses in their glove department, adjusting his blue shirt collar, combing his hair back, through the past decade he'd gone through some bad and great hairstyles, he refused to shave his moustache off as he'd briefly acknowledged that a lot of women seemed to like his tache as well. Watching other detectives as they passed by with either folders underneath their arms and talking loudly on their radios.

A tap came at his car window, winding the window down he spoke with DS Gordon, a tough experienced man with 10 years of being within the police force, he wore an army style tank jacket and rested an arm as he leaned into chat.

"Oi Derek what happened to you last night...i mean you vanished without saying a word...We were all worried sick about you.." his eyes acted seriously and full of hardness, he was a reminder of DS Ray Carling, the two had previously clashed after Sam Tyler's death after getting himself high in trouble over some uncalled for remarks. getting a punch in reply. Derek realised he still had a long way to learn that opening your moiuth and insulting officers wasn't aa great idea.

"Wanted an early night" Hee spoke softly, not lifting his eyes to make contact one on one.

"You always say that...c'mon what's been troubling you" He continued to press, acting professional for a change.

"No My mind's made up.. I'v decided on putting a transfer into the Superintendent....can't be putting up with these conflicted arguments between the both of us...In fact should have done this a while ago" He felt happy deep down, relieved even, his ex girlfriend Helen didn't want anything else to do with him, there would be plenty of women down in London that would surely enjoy his legendary chat up lines. He pouted his lip as he climbed out of the driver's seat area of his car, unfolding his piece of paper with the title of Transfer Request written in capital letters.

"What are we gonna do without yer around this station.. you the best bloody DCI in all of Manchester...giving bastard criminals a right good punch in their gobs" DS Robbie Gordon, stopped and ran a hand through his hair with his other hand placed on his hip, he was a lot taller than Derek, 6ft 4ins tall in fact with dark jet black hair, he never allowed his height to get in the way of doing his job properly and had always looked up to Derek as a mentor someone he could learn a lot from over these past few years but now he reeled in shock what the hell was he going to do without the main guy not being around.

"Come with me if you're want...Two officers can transfer at the same time as each other...nothing against that" Derek offered that as a solution, he knew the lad needed further guidance and no other detective would volunteer to be his mentor.

"Oh I dunno... It would mean having to find a perfect area to live in and then buying a house.. " He shifted his shoulders awkwardly, tension built with his knees and head. "What area of London are you thinking of transfering to" his eyes looked down at Derek, who itched his moustache quickly while thinking.

"Well East London apparently is a lot like Manchester from whaat i've overheard some others say... Dunno where Hunt transfered to and come to think about it I don't really wanna be bumping into him.....because we'd only get into a right scrap or exchange insults directly at each other... Well I dunno about you but i'm off to see Davies, hoping he accepts it" he turned pivoting to open the main reception door followed by Robbie.

"Wait up mate.... Yeah i'll transfer 'an' all, always wondered what London is like... Plus it'll give me an opportunity to go sightseeing around the capital" Derek smiled happily, at least the young lad had seen sense and made a proper good choice, he shivered coldly as a draft breezed through inbetween doors as they headed towards Davies office. Feeling a pang of nerves and anticipation it stopped him from walking any further "You all alright?" Robbie asked, as he stood about a metre behind his DCI, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder as he stared at some framed pictures of past colleagues who had gone on to transfer to police stations in West Yorkshire, West Midlands and Central London.

"Its a big step...never moved away from the North West... always went for holidays even when i was 10 years old.... My mum and dad took me to North Wales for a weekend i enjoyed myself then but now i'll have to conquer my fear of travelling on the road" He inhaled a puff of fresh air upon his lungs. letting out a dry cough, one of these days wishing that he'll eventually give up the cigarettes for good.

"So you ready or not" asking as he truned to face DCI Litton.

"Oh I'm ready alright give 'im' a right good explanation on my reasons for wanting to leave.." They both stood composed and relaxed "Don't forget i'll have your back if he turns nasty on you" showwing some reassurance and postivity.

"Thanks Derek I really appreciate it" He winked, as he hurried up to Superintendent Davies door before knocking, "Yes come in" a deep strong broad voice replied. Both detectives opened the door and stepped inside, the office was bigger, larger in size, two table situated in the middle of this light room and another one placed in the corner, piles of folders upon each table.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Placing a folder aside as he clasped his hands together in view, eyes following Derek's every movements around the large room. Silence overtook within, as he felt his throat dry up, his fingers twitchy, sweat upon his neck and threat of losing concentration. "Well I'm waiting haven't got all day...I do have other things to do for the rest of today" he began losing patience, eys full of anger at how his DCI was taking to open his mouth.

"See what it is....I want to put in for a transfer...I've been struggling with what to do for these last couple of months...I need afresh new beginning elsewhere... show my years of policing experience to other detectives" he reasoned with his usual bad tempered Super, as the man listened to his every word.

"No matter what i'll say in reply... I can't change your mind can I... I know you are a well loved and respected detective around all four corners of this great station... and we'll be sad to see you leave... Gordon have you decided upon putting in a transfer too" He saw the worry in the young Detective Sergeant's eyes.

"Erm yes... Yes i have Sir.... My reasons are the same as Derek's..." His eyes reacted with shyness and weariness.

"I understand... I'll be accept these transfers and post them to your chosen area in London of where you want to work" He didn't look pleased but could see they meant what they said, it saddened him deep inside that they wouldn't be hanging around for the Christmas Party in 3 months time

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of Gold**

**Chapter 2**

**Litton prepares for his leaving do party and sets foot in London for the first time, hearing many stories about Gene Hunt saving a young frightened girl's life, He comes to realise that his new job wouldn't be easy as he first thought.**

He dreaded it no actually his stomach did sommersaults, he sat listening to Cars by Gary Numan on his stereo player in his soon to be ex office, he just wanted to dance his emotions, afterall he was smooth mover on the dancefloor everytime him and his team went out to nightclubs in the City Centre of Manchester. The ladies would admire his dance moves even flirt a little but there was one person that got away a person someone who he deepily previously cared about and also missed most of all, WPC Rose Myles, she moved away to Brighton with her current boyfriend Tom, what Jack remembered was the uncertainly he saw in her eyes as she left, he did wish them well but regretted it later on, wishing he'd gone with her instead of Tom, they had shared romantic feelings between themselves after getting trapped, locked in a darkened office when they had been undercover while investigateing a finacial boss who was at the time under suspicion of murder, he couldn't put his finger on it, on why he froze when she turned to ask him how he felt about her.

"Erm boss sorry to dsturb you but something important's occured in the canteen betta come and take a look immediately... " the younger, fitter, petit, DC Scott appeared from behind the door, a light tinted brown flyaway curl corned over his lined forehead , hoping he wouldn't be getting an earful from his DCI. Snapping the DCI out of a daydream without realising.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute" He turned his from looking at his many unforgetable framed pictures he had in his office to answer to DC Scott, his eyes full of hope and happiness.

Right O... Betta get a move on actually" He seemed persistant, what was he up to, the cheeky chappy Detective was well known for his pranks and chirpier side, always attempting to bring some light relief to the office when someone felt down or disappointed.

"Maxy boy 'why do you feel the need to rush me, i've got all day to investigate what evers up" DC Scott gave up, sighing frustratingly and ushered Jack up from his chair, nudging him out of his office, past the filing cabinet by the main office double doors, Jack's dark brown hair ruffled to one side and over his left eye. The two detectives then made their way past The Super's office and down the corridor, it was strangely quiet and Jack soon noticed, no one photcopying paperwork, no one drinking coffee at their desks in the other police departments, maybe they all finished earlier than usual. He expected a leaving do party would be thrown for him and Detective Sergeant Robbie Gordon, he had seen him neither around the station that afternoon.

As himself and Scott approached towards the canteen, he sensed something had been planned after all but proceeded to go along with, pretend to be surprised, as he flung the canteen doors wide open, the sound of party poppers and the cheers of "Surprise" filled his recepitent ears.

"We wanted to throw your leaving do today because there a few of us heading down to a party in Sheffield on the 28th and its been organised for weeks..hope you don't mind Jack....'ere' 'ave' some cake. Doreen made it" Detective Constable Simon Dale offered to cut him a slice of chocolate cake.

"Oh bloody charming... I'm leaving late next week and they're all swanning off to some fancy do in Sheffield.. shows how less they think of me" He soon began to realise maybe his popularity had taken a nose dive over the past year, he hated to think that he was actually looking forward to heading down to the South of England to have a meeting with Superintendent Mackintosh's assistant Phil Carsley, Robbie would be coming too, as they'd be finalising what station he would be put in. It was big massive step to take to be transfered to another police station, losing touch with friends he'd made over the past 10 years, Litton was a wiser, strong minded individual, he didn't like to be messes around with and hoped he wouldn't be pushed around once he started wherever he would be placed.

"Where's Robbie today 'aven't caught a glimpse of 'im' usually...is he still out on patrol on the streets with PC Rod King...'ope' that daft bugger ain't winding 'im' up...Simon...because You know..well you've seen how bad is temper can get when he teased up to a point" Litton warned, pointing his finger, thankfully the younger Robbie had chosen to leave as well, the DCI was almost certain that DS Gordon would be kicked off the team for his anger issues, now he just wished that he wouldn't go and bugger up their interviews next week. Jack Litton had lots more problems to dealing with, one being putting his semi detached house up for sale on the market, he'd only managed to pack his suitcase, his personal belongings over the past few days since his transfer request had been accepted.

"You gonna miss us all 'ere' Jack?... You do realise we'll miss your grand funny quotes... especially the rude ones we can't speak about" Simon and Max looked up to him more as a leader one who would stand up for the team if they ever got bad results and got a bashing from the Superintenddetn on a day he was in a bad mood.

"Of course i'll miss you two... You two are like sidekicks to me well you ave' been for 5 years....just hope after i've left.. Bodie and Doyle... Sorry I mean you two can keep this station clean from all sorts like from corruption... promise me you both won't be tempted in taking a bribe" He knew they wouldn't, that they were incredibly smarter than they looked, Simon had brains and intelligence, Max acted just like himself, shy, streetwise and little hints of cockiness showed in his behaviour They both learnt a lot from Jack and felt sad they coudn't go with him and Robbie, however they answered to Jack's question.

"Don't worry Jacky boy...At the first sniff of corruption we'll guarantee to keep a close eye on everyone in this station.. you've got our word... We've always agreed with you that any detective or policeman who deals backhanders or takes an innocent man of the streets for no explanations its wrong for them to do so" Simon winked an eyebrow, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder as reassurance, taking a sip of bubbly from a glass.

"Do you mind.. I haven't taken a sip of mine yet" Litton growled fuming, huffing as coldness trickled in from the kitchen doors. Combing his hair back in to place, behind his ears, he was desperately itching to eat, after being kept talking for so long. He hadn't ate anything for his lunch an hour before only thing he had was a bottle of Coca Cola that he hid in office drawers.

As early evening set in, DCI Litton received many farwell hugs and wishes of 'good luck in your new job', he really wanted to cry, tears overwhelmed him emotionally, as he stood in the doorway, waving his goodbyes, Simon, Max and Robbie all chose to stay behind for after hour drinks, sitting on desktop surfaces as they tried to remember all the good memories over the last 10 years. The team's bitter encounters with Gene Hunt's lot, how they bit, played rough in thumping Chris Skelton in the nose.

"You lot are like mindless bullies...That's all history but good past history i'll never forget" Litton chuckled finding a humourous side to these flashbacks.

"You will phone us... me and Simon when you've settled down at your new job... let us know what you think of it...who knows me and 'im' might pack our bags and transfer ourselves to join you and Big Robbie before long"

"Pardon me but i 'aven't started yet....christ i'm not moving to Australia if that's what you assume" His eyes gazed down and upwards towards his office, as the desk lamp reflected a gloomy dimming light from within.

"Sorry Jack... this station's gonna be like a ghost station when you've left next week" Simon glanced a brief smile, sadness filling his sore eyes, shrugging his shoulders as he reached over to pour out another glass of whisky, swirling it around in his hand before taking a sip, tasting it strongs taste on his tongue.

"Yeah I know it is... Feeling a bit tense in my shoulders cause of my meeting with this Superintendent Mac's assistant... Bet he's a posh snob like most of them all are" Litton hadn't a faintest idea of how things worked in Scotland Yard, he grabbed a bottle of Irish beer and uncapped its cap by twisting it off inbetween the two desks he stood by.

"Sorry Nelson from The Railway Arms taught me that trick... its quicker and simplier" he acknowledged the great barman's wisdom and helpfulness, he decided to put in a good word for friend, when he next met up with Gene Hunt, who he hoped of not working with.

"So do you reckon....that DCI Hunt has a new DI working alongside 'im' in London?" Max couldn't help but wonder, maybe the unlucky person might be a female for a change, someone who wouldn't cope with putting up with his sarcastic, unpleasant and ways of policing.

"How am I suppose to know...Come to think of it ...I did overhear something from an old colleague of his that... Gene boy's current DI is a female.. and that they don't see eye to eye fail to communciate properly on different cases.. lets hope she doesn't cross my path soon.. I'll have some harsh words to say to 'er'" Jack hadn't perhaps overheard far too much in the Railway Arms that summer night in August, he was occasionally reminded of the tragic day Sam Tyler's car when into part of the canal and how he missed a chance of saving him. Listening to radio communcation conversations being shared between that horrible DS Carling who he never got along with, not appreciating his ways of getting a confession out of some poxy suspect. He'd twiggered something had occured when DS Carling said "Sam don't you dare... Guv will only lock you up in his Ford Cortiina that he' s selling off or 'ave' you shipped to Calais in it never to be seen again" Litton found it highly amusing yes he knew it was wrong to listen in but then the line went dead and the next sound he'd heard was water bubbles, He jumped with fright and concern afterwards.

"Do you think I'll make a great Detective Chief Inspector if I'm promoted anytime..." Simon smirked leaning back in his wooden chair, almost nearly tumbling backwards.

"I think you just might it depends... Just keep your reputation in tact and who knows you might be running this office and become a legend around 'ere' and a lot of younger detective might look up to you and give you plenty of encouragement and respect " Litton advised his young protege, who was also hardworking, focused and enjoyed reading through heavy evidence folders unlike anyone else who'd thought to throw them to one side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a week flew by, so annoyingly fast whn he least expected it to, Litton had eventually left Manchester for the time being, a swallow of sadness feelings formed in his mind, he looked full of doom and gloom on the daunting long journey down to London, travelling down the long motorway, this morning he would meet the apparent famous Supermac who had Gene Hunt transfered to Fenchurch East, Robbie slept on the back seat, his feet kicked the drivers seat, Litton nearly thought of pulling over a couple of times and waking his DS up from peaceful sleep, it wasn't worth it however he would moan and groan like a spoilt child.

He drove past a Ford Fiesta car as it halted in early morning traffic jams, chirst he couldn't be having this, he was suppose to be on schedule on time not late, he'd never been late for any important meetings ever and feared at being screamed out. Sighing whilst checking out his hairdo in the car mirror, he looked good, really good, how could any posh birds resist his charms and charasmatic appeareance, he aimed to impress anyone and not himself for once, figuring out his job always had to be put first above any importance. Tapping his fingers along the dial board, he was tempted to put on the radio, listen to some of that newish music material by Duran Duran, he didn't like to admit he loved listening to their songs but secretly knew all of their soing lyrics.

A driver seated in his car behind, beeped his car horn loudly enough to wake Robbie, as his head shot upwards, unaware of their surroundings.

"How long was i sleep for...." he checked his watch, pleasantly surprised it was still only 8.45am on a Monday morning, yawning his breath smelt of horrible taste. The driver got impatient in his car further behind, continuing to beep every five seconds.

"You've been asleep for 20 minutes.. Flash that idiot two fingers of salute...he's getting on my tit..quite literally" Robbie did whgat he was told, smirking upon pointing, dabbing furiously then sticking displaying a V Sign.

"That told 'im' good and proper eh" he delighted in response, looking to his side to see London 5 miles away on the motorway board, easing back on the seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finaly set foot in the big Capital at around 10 O'cock on the dot, hurrying to find the main head offices of where Supermac was based, Litton frantically spun his new flashy expensive Jaguar down a narrow road as a quicker way of finding Fenchurch West.

"I think this is it isn't Jack...look says Fenchurch"

"No this Fenchurch East where Hunt works... I don't want to be bumping into 'im' just yet" Litton mocked Robbie's Glasweigan accent

After another 15 minutes of endless searching, he pulled in his Jaguar, stepping foot onto the cold hard surfaced pavement by the smaller sized entrance.

"Blimey I gotta admit i prefered Fenchurch East's entrance betta than this one" Litton's sunglasses edged down his nose, he stepped ahead, pacing up these steps and heading inside followed by Robbie.

Supermac waited by the help desk, a large stout man dressed smartly, he could stay at all, having too rush off for another meeting elsewhere, shaking hands with both detectives as they nervously stood frozen anxiously.

"Ah you must be Detectivre Chief Inspector Jack Litton and you are Detective Sergeant Robbie Gordon... I'm Phil we spoke on the phone last week...come over to my office its just around this corner" He lead the way as Jack and Robbie exchanged confused looks, Robbie bit his bottom lip but not too hard.

"Step inside" allowing them both to enter first as they took two available seats situated in front of a large blue wall.

"When will be able to get a word with Mac...?"

"I'm afraid he's extremely busy these days...Today's he got to congratulate DCI Hunt... Saved a young girl's life.. saved her from being blown up in smothereens" Litton's jaw nearly dropped on the floor,.

"Anyway Jack... Me and James Mackintosh have decide to put you and Robbie in Edgeley Street Police station its in South London... really troubled area... Man that's just left there had to retire cause his family life was being threatened by some drug dealers... Its entirely up to you of where you live... So what do you say?" Phil leaned forward antcipating what Jack's answer might be

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of Gold**

**Chapter 3**

**This chapter is more another build up, within three chapters time Litton will come face to face with Gene Hunt,, as every chapter represents a month or couple of months, i'm building up a story of lost love for DCI Litton, as he misses WPC Ros Myles like crazy whilst he tries to settle down in London over the first month. **

Jack Litton found himself unable to deny this clever offer of a perfect new start/ job so he had to accept it, despite having doubts after listening and overhearing that Edgeley Street had one of the poorest criminal records in all of South London and the capital, a change would need to be in place from right the get go on his first day. It quite literally saddened him that these detectives he'd heard about kept being done for corruption, it so happened to be spreading through different police forces across the country.

"Alright when do me and trustworthy friend Rob start... I'll take over all reins of Edgeley and i personally guarantee to try my ultimate best in re-storing every strong authority and shake the very fountains of this station to proper respected high standards" he took off his sunglasses and reached a hand over to shake Phil's hand as he welcomed him on board.

"Robbie please say something mate you can't just be sitting there with a face like a clap of thunder, pretending to be like you're Mickey Mouse or an invisible person... sorry about this Phil he's normally more of a chatterbox .. well actually If you stand close enough to him, you can hear the ocean . ...but proving that he usually has a suspect pinned up against a wall, shouting foul language demanding the god honest truth" he tried to encourage his young colleague to be a lot brighter in appearance, say the right things that might impress his new colleagues, even woo a lovely young posh woman if he was lucky enough.

"Huh?" he replied after having being slumped back against his chair, fiddling with a blue pen on the desk, obviously it didn't look like a great start to his career in working for London Metropolitan force. Both his cheeks brightened light red in embarassment, as his eyes blinked cluelessly, his body felt weak suddenly in realisation of buggering everything up on first impression. "Oh sorry....erm... yeah...I apologise its just i know i'm a little bit shy...Forgettign that ...What i want to say is i'm very much looking forward to working in South London..keeping the streets clean from scum..I'm all about fighting talk..take no crap from dozy morons"

"Its good to hear son...DCI Litton has informed me all about your , no nonsense, tough guy reputation from working alongside him for Greater Manchester Police ..its what we've really been in need of especially on the streets nowadays we do not want to allow these petty, thieving criminals to believe they've won their latest battle in crime against up coppers...we want to show the public we do not treat criminals like they're our best friends" Phil explained, giving hard direct eye contact, as he continued interviewing them looking to finish in a couple of minutes or so, he was a well respected assistant to Superintendent Mackintosh always by his side during high profiled meetings unfortunately today wasn't but he liked what he seen in these two detectives, they were keen and ready to unleash their years of policing experience on South London. He acknowledged that Robbie Gordon would desperately urgently need to control his temper but as Jack was always there he would take care of him, as an apprentice of sorts.

"So gentlemen how would you feel about perhaps starting as soon as possible... tomorrow morning...it would give you both a day to adapt to being in a different environment...Jack what do yer reckon?" he asked him straight on, putting the DCI in awkward and difficult decision, he wasn't entirely convinced as he never even had an opportunity to check out the prices of houses, apparently some houses were too expensive in the property development in South East England. He kept Phil waiting much longer as he debated what was best to do, either send Robbie to enquire at the nearest estate agents or try himself even though he knew he was a right fussy person in picking something that looked fabulous.

"Alright I don't see why not...I'll call an introduction meeting first tomorrow..introduce myself and Robbie and perhaps organise a team building exercise today sometime within a few days time..i know thats sounds awfully quick but thats the type of detective I am... I need to know who i can trust and get on famously with" Litton pouted his bottom lip, displaying his sunglasses before putting them inside his jacket pocket, he glanced sideways towards Robbie hoping he might back him up, which he did with a nod of agreement.

"Right gentlemen hope you don't mind me finishing the interview early than expected as i'm expecting at a meeting with Detective Morris from Fenchurch West... its been a great pleasure getting to know so much about you both... I'll ring Superintendent Mackintosh to let him know about this... we did a lot of praise about you from Detectiuve Chief Inspector Gene Hunt.. said you were an annoying shithead who didn't know when to keep his big gob shut but admired you for your dedication towards your job" Litton was dumbfounded, surely this must be a mistake, Gene Hunt saying he admired him....really.

Litton chose not say another word still secretly surprised as he left with Robbie and shook Phil's hand again, watching on as Robbie did the same, giving him a hard pat on his upper neck.

"Oww what was that for..." feeling the after effect of the pat on him " You know it was you who did all the gabbing in there... i just kept my nose out sat in the background" he implied, shrugging his shoulders, already his eyes couldn't help in wandering on any female workers who were working close by.

"Blimey my dear friend have you got no shame or no respect.. we've been here... what only five minutes and you already got your eye on a potential girlfriend" Litton found it altogether amusing thankfully at least it took his mind off bigger worries, it all came flooding back about how tough ot might be to get to know new faces in a different surrounding. As they left the bulding the clouds above opened with a heavy shower downpour, soaking Jack's thin jacket as he rushed towards his car, climbed inside and held the door open for his colleague who dashed as fast as he could before climbing onto passenger seat.

"Weather doesn't change does it....C'mon my young friend...we'll 'ave' to find ourselves an estate agent..must one somewhere in the high street..hopefully there's some cheap houses for sale..cause i'm not buying a luxury bachelor pad for myself" grabbing a towel from the back seat he dryed his hair with it.

"So 'ave' you sorted changed bank?.....i've got admit boss..I've been 'avin' butterflies in my stomach about starting work for the Met...i just wanna see 'ow' the first few days pan out" He gritted his teeth nervously in admitting, yes he did want a fresh new beginning in his career but after the meeting he felt a pang of second thoughts that wouldn't vanish.

"Don't tell me your you want to bail out already...No i won't allow it...you need to take page from Jack Litton's book as it will guide you in to becoming a well respected, experienced and intelligent detective..going up through the ranks" He patted his shoulder with reassurance as the car slowly drove off from the curb of the pavement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite putting an high priced, expensive offer for a lovely semi detached house, with two bedrooms, a medium sized kitchen and a large living room in Grampion Street that was situated by Edgeley Gardens, a small secluded area part of South London, he was told he would be phoned at work basically he was left to wonder whether it'd would go on to be successful however for the time being Jack still had nowhere to live so late last night, so he'd booked a few nights in a nearby hotel, two rooms, a single one for Robbie, his colleague helped move his heavy suitacase that weighed a ton up the entrance steps and into the hotel lobby.

"Christ what you've got in your suitcase?...150 pairs of sunglasses...or 50 designer shirts....mate you've put a lot imagination into trying to blend with 1980's fashions..nowadays its all about bloody suits..unfortunately you would see me wearing them" Robbie joked with a smirk, nearly collapsing backwards as he lifted the suitcaseup into the lift after refusing help from a helpful lobby attendee.

"Watch you don't your back in" His concerned DCI expressed, itching his cheek as he followed behind, winking at the hotel receptionist as they glanced flirtacious looks from across the opacked noisy room.

"And you say about me.. eyeing up the sexy women" Robbie laughed hysterically at Jack's misfortunes before recovering by wiping tears of laughter from his left eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sunshine blazed warmly throughout the skies over London and throughout, today was about to become an important one for them both, Jack stood in front of widescreen mirror by the double bed, studying the clothes he decided on wearing, a dark royal blue pinned suit with matching trousers, a light blue checkered shirt, red and black striped tie and black shoes. He was keen to make a good impression and ordered Robbie to do the same. He combed back the last piece of hair over his forehead, parting it to one side, also trimming his moustache to perfection as he liked to think.

"Jack we might as well being getting a move on...don't wanna keep them all waiting in anticipation..c'mon will yer i'm already bricking myself" Robbie proclaimed announcing from the other side of the door, fully annoying his boss.

"Yer thanks for letting other the other hotel guests hear that too" he shouted back almost certain they would be kicked out for rude behaviour or upsetting fellow guests. He adjusted his tie as he took one last look in the mirror before opening the door. To his suprise Robbie looked completely a different person, hair slicked back, wearing a red silk shirt, blue jeans and black flat pointy shoes, holding a jacket over his shoulder.

"Blimey you're not going a date in them clothes are yer?" Litton asked jokingly, as they left their rooms and made their way down the small corridor.

"No Why?" he never quite got the just of the joke entirely, staring blank with a eyebrow raised as he shrugged his shoulders like he'd been told to go the headteacher's office for getting in trouble.

"I'll 'ave' to start getting use to the 1980's...Maybe change my look...sure the ladies wouldnt be able to resist my charm...and have a touch my tache"

"oh boss no offence...but it might be they like more" They lightly battled each other's wits about what woman really looked for in men, Litton insisted it was more for an old school charm which he stuck by for over 10 years in the 1970's. Remembering a brief flashback in September 1978 of himself and Rose when they went to investigate an assault an bank boss and then found themselves in danger when the attacker returned holding them all hostage, that's where everything happened, where he first became attracted to her, she thought he was a really sweet DCI, their escape plan had been that great but she thanked him with an rewarding kiss for his heroic effort, he never did forget that happy moment as every month passed by these last few months since she left with Tom. He wished and prayed that would meet again, his last girlfriend who he knew deep down didn't love him, she was nothing compared to Rose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edgeley Street live to up to expectation, as they stepped out by the steep slopy entrance, he couldn't help in gulping inside his throat, "Jesus bloody hell its like an exact replica of old station Batron Street back in Greater Manchester", Litton stepped forward, pacing up the steps in his boots and entering through the double doors.

PC Des Ross, a man in his early thirties, with brown curly perm hair, was chatting on the help desk phone taking three sets of messages and writing them down on a notepad, nodding and sighing as the current coinversation seemed to be lasting forever, he acknowledged Litton and Gordon as they sat at the waiting area seats.

"Buggering hell.. its actually lot better than I imagined it to be...Bigger reception area than the one in Barton street, great carpet" He sat in amazement, while music could clearly be heard coming from another room, possibly one of the interview rooms, Litton eyes widened in boredom as he sat frozen still, legs opened wide, his shoes tapping impatiently. He never looked impressed unlike his Detective Sergeant who couldn't wait to meet his new colleagues..

"Hello..Welcome to Edgeley Street...So you must be DCI Jack Litton and this here must be your DS Robbie Gordon...i can tell you the troops are waiting in CID...they're a rowdy bunch of young individuals.. its been mentioned sometimes that they need some good disciplinary teaching because when we we've bought in members of the public there's been quite a few complaints about behaviour ....so I'll show you to CID follow me this way" They followed in pursuit, walking slowly behind Des, passing some large double rooms, a cold corridor with darkened brown walls the only attraction was the many framed pictures of awards that were displayed in clear view.

"And here you are" he flung the double sized doors open with both hands as they watched on towards a group of detectives who were chaining smoking their cigarettes, filling all of the room and thick air with it and making crude jokes/remarks about some suspects, Des had put with this for far too long six years of coping with bullying remarks about his sexuality, huffing in frustration "... Oi If i could get your attention...Quiet!!!" Des thumped his fist on the desk table of Detective Constable Jackson's so hard that he thought he might have possibly injured it, they all jumped in fright turning to face the three men that stood before them. Jack eyed every male and female that sat comfortably on their chairs.

"This is DCI Litton and Detective Sergeant Robbie Gordon... they're starting today, after transfering from Barton Street in Greater Manchester and have both agreed on calling a introduction meeting... DCI do you wanna say a few words" Des stepped further in background, lowering his head as he shyed away.

"Thank you Desmond... Right My first request is that I don't want any fowl behavour being displayed especially today and especially in front of amy witnesses or suspects bought in for questioning... I've heard quite a lot of shocking statistics aabout this station... that the crime level is at an all time high... My aim is decrease it bring it down.... My second request is that if you never attempt to get on the wrong side of me cause I don't like it otherwise...I will not take soft excuses and will lay out some rules to follow.." Jack angrily pointed out these changes acting tough would surelt make them listen to his every word spoken, hoping that they will be followed step by step without signs of disagreements "Also I don't want to see any sort of bullying on display... Robbie here... is a made of Iron steel and he certainly will get back to me to inform me of negative responses...do i make myself clear" they remained in silence, they hadn't been told off that strongly before their careers.

"Yes Sir..." some others decided to accept Litton's tough old school style rules, finally complying in full agreement, other younger detectives got on with unfinished evidence work, Litton took in a close view of Edgeley's main head office , although it looked completely different and a bit flashy for his liking almost feeling as if he'd actually gone back to school to teach young kids Geography or Science, it would take plenty of time to cope with working in London, No one was gonna mess with Jack Litton, not any lazy detectives or criminals who presumed they were clever. They were about to get a taste in how Jack enjoyed working, Jack Regan style.

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of Gold **

**Chapter 4**

**Jack receives his first ever case to investigate, I've added a new female character called Eva who takes quite a shine to him, she might get very annoying, as she tries to lightly flirt with him. **

JackLitton was sure he would adapt quickly to life in London, it was almost certainly sure to be an uphill battle of good v evil - the coppers v the street wise criminals. Looking around these oddish strange surroundings, he was both baffled and surprised by the beautiful overhead view of South London as he stood looking down below at playing fields, apartment flats, a football stadium in the clear distance. He could never forget that he hadn't been as good at choosing anything in his life especially where he wanted his career to develop next.

"Boss...How you feeling?...Noticed you haven't spoken a word for an hour" DS Robbie Gordon ,dryly coughed, he had tied his hair back in a ponytail and generally been chatting with his new colleagues for the past hour , delighted that some of them liked him but the matter in hand was there were some good and bad characters that given him positive and negative feedback.

"Robbie bloody hell son...You're not turning yourself into one of those camp hairdressers are yer ..." Litton looked astounded and quite amused at his young friend's different styled trendy appearance as he sat relaxed both feet covering the desk space, his heels reaching over the edges. "Anyways I'm perfectly fine...just need start gaining my work standards up to normality...gotta a feeling some detectives took an instant dislike to me the precisemoment i stepped foot through those double doors...Christ It's gonna be a rocky couple of months getting to know everyone" speaking as he felt a nervous twisted pang in his stomach, missing all those former colleagues from GMP who were most definitely likely to be getting on with their lives.

" Reason why i've come is because one of the WPCS answered an intruiging phone call about a serious assault from angry caller who sounded quite upset..apparently it occured within the Fenchurch Area...Marple Close...some poor bastard got right kickin in the groin..claims he was targeted..What do yer reckon should we check it out take some names of witnesses and possible suspects down?" Robbie's true intelligence and work dedication began to emerge each facial expression he pulled, he was more than ready, acting like lightning speed, his height and physique was a main advantage over everyone else that was currently present in this tiny CID office.

Litton finally took him up on his offer, after some minutes of debating hiding inside his new expensive flashy office wasn't the best thing he'd ever done , so he decided to investigate this first case alongside his trustworthy Detective Sergeant. "Hang on that Hunt's terrority ...dunno which one East or West...Oh Why Not Just as along as i don't come face with his wolfish face...Besides got nothing else really to do...'Playin' with this rubix cube its only gonna drive me nuts" he placed it back inside his desk drawer and stood up from the wooden made chair, reaching up to collect and gather his pale brown knee length overcoat, throwing it over his arm as he made his way to leave a short afterwards.

"You Sure Boss..Shouldn't we be minding the phones in the office.." he pouted inconsiderably, itching two fingers behind his head, as he tried to keep up, adjusting both his waist jacket and tie.

"Need to clear my head with some well earned fresh air...if i stayed in my office...I'd only feel like a Sunday Lunch roasted chicken..." Dangling car keys in the grip of his hands as they approached the main entrance, he explained to Desk Sergeant Des Ross, informing him to take any possible phone calls that may come through during the rest of the day or even afternoon, he still was expecting to hear back from the housing agency

"Oh Get yer bloody skates on Robbie we've got crimes to solve...Bugger I've seen penguins glide faster across a cold frozen pond on a Winter's day morning than you" He huffed infuriatingly and impatiently, looking over his left broad shoulder, Des smirked but kept a low profile by keeping his prying eyes focused on more important matters, drawing a sketches when it came the drifted past three o'clock every afternoon.

xxxxxxxx

Eva Murray one of Edgeley Street's only two female detectives she was around 5ft 6ins in height, had black bobbed hair and dressed smartly greeted DCI Litton and DS Gordon as they met up outside a takeway- the scene of the commited crime.

"So you must be Jack Litton ..I'm Eva Murray your new DI ..." they shook hands for 3 seconds "My colleagues have been filling me in about you and your relaxed approach to solving murder crimes..." and then she went in for the killer line "Hope you don't mind me asking you this but is there a Mrs Litton" she seductively fluttered her eyelashes, a hand placed on her hip as she had a small glint in her eye which told her they would most definitely be getting along famously.

He wasn't willingly going to be telling her every single chapter from his private life immediately, they had to focus hard on this vital job in hand, needing to gain a quick and effective result in catching their main suspect whoever they were. _"Wish she stop givin me that naughty look I'll 'ave' to make something up to throw her off scene."_

"'ardly' I've been more unlucky in love even more times than England actually having a chance of winning the World Cup for a second time" he sighed in comtemplation, being made to snap of his thoughts as he felt a knock on his shoulder. Sometimes one these days he hoped that his fellow colleague wouldn't keep using that to get somebody's attention.

"Boss..." Robbie popped up from behind clutching a small lined notepad and a pen in one hand, glancing a broad smile upon introducing himself to Eva, next walking away as they chatted amongst themselves as the younger detective explained to his new colleague about what had actually might have started the chain of events that lead right up towards the assault itself.

"So we can definitely rule out attempted murder than...Fine I'll pretend i'm some sort of ghost where know can see me" Robbie muttered wistfully, rolling his eyes as he looked on annoyed she wasnt cleary unable to pay any close attention or an ignored giving him full eye contact, she looked quite taken by the attractiveness and sexy charms of Edgeley's newest DCI. She bit down hard on her lip, admiring those strong hands of his. That nicley trimmed moustache under his nose, she'd had a lot of bad boyfriends in the past but her intentions were now set on a blissfully unaware Litton who was taking witness statements from passers by and customers as they sat inside the closed cafe.

"What...erm....Oh yes what else are you suggesting it could be Detective Sergeant...random attack on an innocent bystander who just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time...you know what I'm really beginning to like your way and style of thinking" she flirtaciously implied, leaning to see what type of spidergram ideas he'd jotted down.

Litton finished interviewing witnesses and exited the cafe, the sunshine bouncing like a discoball into his dark shaded sunglasses.

"Person... male... who was attacked his name's Harry Dingle well known property developer round this area got his own shop down in the high street..what i found out well picked up was that he had a couple of runs in with some local gangsters ...So Robbie my friend any possible clues about what might have happened step by step..what movements might have been organised.." He stood on the far left hand side away from Eva as her attention seeking glances began to cause him to act unnerved, he didn't have time for this, the local station's female detective setting her sights on him, He successfully ignored her advances for the time being.

"Well what i can make out is that...he must have left his upper floor flat around either 8.00- 8.30am this morning...i gather he got a bit of food shopping like most people would tend to do nowadays...what i am trying to figure out is could he 'ave' been monitored by these gangsters who were after him..need more information" He gritted his teeth, still unsure of a certain few things.

"Couple of them i interviewed in there...never gave any names of these bad boys...bloody useless no names need to find something or these thugs will go roaming around London free..." Litton felt frustrated with the fact that he could do so much better and impressive, it'd been a long time since he felt that, he tried to compose himself as they prepared themselves to visit Harry in hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Dingle was recovering from his horribly sustained beating, he had three broken ribs, a bruised ankle luckily not broken and a broken wrist, the doctors had advised and briefly explained hat he would need to be kept in hospital for a few days until he fully recovered from surgery on his ankle.

Luck was never gone be on his side, the coppers would bound to come and hound him for answers on the identity of his attacker.

"Urgh I dislike hospitals always got bought into them back in Dundee after i fell off my bicycle or knocked my head when i was in school playing a prank that went wrong..." Robbie shrugged his shoulders awkwardly as the three detectives rushed past some on duty nurses and doctors who were completing their shifts. South London Community Hospital looked to be a well known one for any detectives from Edgeley Street, assaults, Road victims were being interviewed on a daily basis by them.

"So Jack what are yer doin later tonight fancy going for a drink with me and a few of the girls at The Crown pub just around the block from the station...Robbie can come along if he wants" she fluttered her eyelashes in his direction which caused a flushed reaction from the DS.

"Na not tonight..Have to go back to the hotel where i'm staying at...Might have a drink at the bar in there and get a good early sleep ready for tomorrow." He rejected her offer, she looked a little downhearted and disapponted, eyes dropping down towards the floor.

"I don't mind comin...Eva" He knew she'd probably only dismiss his own offer, Litton was still secretly thinking about leaving love alone for a couple of months, his job matter importantly and he never really wanted any distractions inflicting how he worked.

They reached the ward that Harry was being kept on the mid autumn sunshine filtered inbetween the flickering blinds as a cold draft blew them open wide, A middle aged doctor, wearing glasses and a stethscope around his neck tapped DCI Litton on the shoulder "No visitors please..My patient needs some sleep he's been through a violent attack that had affected his mind...Unless your coppers "

"Yes I'm afraid we are unfortunately..Sorry Doc but this needs to be addressed...All we want is to ask Harry some questions about the attack inflicted on him..we promise it won't take up too much of his time..Honest afterall I'm very kind and charming detective...but not a great one when a stupid plonker steps on my foot and doesn't apologise" He softly whispered, winking an eye as he approached Harrys bedside on the far right corner of the ward.

"You must be Harry Dingle..My name is DCI Jack Litton, this is DS Robbie Gordon and DI Eva Murray we're from Edgeley Street Police station and we've come to ask you if you think you can manage to fill in the dots to why were exactly someone took an opportunity in jumping you from behind and giving a dreadful beating" Litton began to wonder why there was no sign of any of Gene Hunt's lot, surely by now they would have been here within a instinct.

Harry's eyes tiredly opened, looking up at them as they stood on both sides of his bed, while he sat up in it, wearing blue striped pyjamas.

"I owed some geezers a few hundred quid...cause i lost most of my dosh on a few horse racing bets...met these shifty blokes who convinced me that i could borrow some money..I didn't know at first...I mean strangers you've never came face to face with before...looks too dodgy....take to me for a few oints in a pub...got chatting about football teams...and horse racing...i reluctantly agreed to accept some money...Huge mistake it turned out to be...Had to pay housing, gas bills etc...so i had to ask for money seeing as i had none put aside..."

"You should have been a fully aware guys like them...I've twatted a few across the gob in my time...mind you some of them apologised for wasting police time" Litton remembered back to those good days of the 1970's we're some good old school tactics was more like new school, slapping and giving a few punches in the stomach seemed to do the trick by getting a full confession from a suspect. He never resorted to it nowadays determined to not get himself in trouble with the likes of Supermac or any higher officer.

"Came kicking my door down didn't they...Said where's our money?...cough it up scumbag...or we'll dangle yer upside down until money fallls from your trouser pockets"

"Pathetic morons...Can you tell us their names by any chance" Litton pushed for some answers he didn't want to keep that doctor tapping his foot any longer, time was flying by and they themselves had to be back at the station by mid afternoon.

"Ronnie and Brian Albright..brothers they are...i think i've learnt my lesson not to do dodgy deal with guy like them again eh" Robbie wrote down everything that Harry had told them.

"Thanks for helping us with our enquiries...We'll check back in with you when you've recovered fromour injuries" Litton never made eye contact with that grumpy faced doctor as they all left, heading back to his flashy car in the car park.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Heart of Gold

Chapter 5

Eva undoubtedly continued to test Jack's strong values and patience when they made the journey southwards back to Edgeley Street, fluttering her eyelashes at him, seductively when he only looked up for a second to see whether any other car was turning off from a street corner. He couldn't have this really he couldn't, they had an important job to be getting on with not taking time off by exchanging flirtatious looks between themselves.

"Shit...I've got be getting back to the hotel room...have a few items i haven't packed" It caused Eva to close her eyes and imagine what he meant, Litton looked over his shoulder swallowing a gulp away, to be fair he didn't look too bother as to what her teasing game happened to be.

"Jack do you think we should bring the Albrights in for questioning...I mean they'll need to be taught a lesson won;t they...by serving sentence for assault" Robbie peered over from above the headrest, bending his head onto his neck, causing some moments of agonising pain as he triedd to look his friend in the eye as he spoke.

"I dunno i guess it depends what Hunt's station chooses to do...just so happens that i overheard from Supermac's assistant after we left that meeting me and you attended the other day that my old nemesis is not coping too well ..He's got a female DI working alongside as least she put him in his place..not allow 'im' to go fully off the handle when times get tough" Litton revealed all too well that he knew quite a lot about Gene Hunt and how he previously witnessed his rival DCI losing his temper not once but twice on a previous occasion and knowing somehow that even though he hadn't seen him for over a year the man might be feeling a little homesick living in London.

"Single he is?" Eva liked and looked impressed with Litton's description of Gene, she couldn't contain her disappointment as both men continued to ignore her, Robbie was a good man, displaying a strong physique in appearance and a good sense of humour everytime he stopped to take a bite of his sandwiches.

"Single...Wife walked on their marriage apparently..Poor Sod I practically got accused of trying to snog her when their marriage problems rapidly got out of hand...Hunt threatened to use a snooker cue and do permanent damage by using against me" He couldn't help a little sympathy feeling escaping from his throat.

"Getting back to this case and to answer your question Robbie..Yeah we might as well bring them in...Even if I 'ave' to resort to sharp tactics if they refuse to speak a word like most bastard criminals do nowadays..." he quickly protracted, taking charge of what was about to take place, swerving his car as he ran over a cyclist.

"Boy that was a close one eh" Robbie breathed a sigh of relief, after nearly jumping with fright from spotting a group of cyclists cycling close to DCI Litton's vehicle.

xxxxxxxxx

Desk Sergeant Des Ross had been enduring a chaotic group of youngsters after they'd been bought to help with solving the mystery of why one of their gang members had been caught red handed with important police document files. What was needed to be found out was how he got his hands on them and were he'd hidden them. Litton was due to interview him when he arrived back from visiting the assualt victim, he look to have to much on his plate especially as it was still his first day.

"Alright keep it down..Oi do not touch that door its for staff only" He berated angrily, guiding a young teenage girl away from entering the staff room . Des had always wondered when the kids would be taught valuable lessons in not getting themselves in trouble, He admired Litton's determination and fighting speech he'd given a couple of hours before. _DCI Litton should put the lads into shape and get the troops off their backsides...mind you we've always needed a golden leader round 'ere'. _Carefully one by one he occasionally looked up only to see one of the group trying to push over a vase that contained flower plants inside.

Litton appeared finally, ushering one of the group members in one of the interview rooms, giving them a piece of his mind.

"Wonder what's he doing in there?"

"Don't need to worry Des...Jack knows how to handle troublemakers only takes five words and it tends to keep their mouths zipped afterwards" Robbie knew exactly that his colleague was no pushover when it came to dealing with people . Des looked over to the right as he stood behind the counter desk, bending over as he spotted the station newest DCI's threatening to stamp on the lad's toes if he dared to continue to make himself a nuisance.

"So what did yer find out from the hospital...any possible leads in who committed the assault?"

"Yeah we found out quite a lot of information...apparently the Albright brothers are their names familiar to anyone in this station by any chance" Robbie leaned his left elbow half way across the desk, trying to shake off being distracted by Eva's entrance as she acknowledged his shyness by giggling, covering her hand over her lips

"See you met Eva then....she's quite 'an in your face' detective...Has suspects shaking in their boots...Suppose you've witnessed her flirtatious appearance too. .I can imagine she's got her sights on Litton"

"I dunno 'ardly' noticed...Might be going for a few drinks with her after work tonight..." Robbie didn't have a clue but hoped she wouldn't end up backing down from his kind offer.

Jack approached both colleagues as they continued their conversation. "My ears must be burning cause i'm quite certain i'm being talked about over 'ere'"

"Oh Jack you had a phone call today took a message for you...some estate agent ringing about an offer you made for small semi detached house...might as well ring 'im' before the rest of the boys return from their lunch" Des took out his small notepad from underneath the cabinet and ripped the paper he'd wrote down handing it to Litton, who then folded it up and put it his upper jacket pocket.

"Oh marvelous You are a golden star Des...I'll have to move my heavy suitcase from the hotel room I've been living in" he tapped both hands on the counter and rushed off to make the phone call to the estate agent.

xxxxxxxxx

DC Rory Mcintyre wasn't the most ideal Detective, his shyness was noticeable by everyone that he worked alongside, the ladies made fun of his dance moves when the team were invited to parties, he was determined to prove that wasn't an unlucky loser in love. He whistled along to a tune he was listening to on his Sony Walkman, it distracted some as they scrumbed up paper and threw them at him.

"Oi you lot leave the poor kid alone and get on with so bloody work for once" Robbie jumped to his new colleague's defence as he bought two cups of coffee one for himself and for Jack who was still taking down details about how much tp pay in drafts for the house.

"Thanks mate...They're right proper morons treating me like a pen pusher or desk boy" Rory admitted, running a hand up through his fluffy ginger smooth hair.

Jack tapped on the window of his office, asking for a word with his friend.

"Yes Mr Rogers...I'll meet you in reception at Edgeley Street police station..about 5.30pm ....if i'm not there can you leave the keys with one of the desk sergeants, his name is Des Ross...thanks that great bye " he placed the phone back down, in the receiver.

"What did yer want to see me about boss?"

"Can you find any addresses for the Albright brothers...need to have them in for questioning either later this afternoon or first thing tomorrow morning"

"Will do Jack" Robbie got right to it, by starting on searching through files that ranged alphabetically from an Adams to an Appleton. "Should take should it...If you wanna go early i can take over looking after the office while you wait downstairs at the help desk for that estate agent guy with the keys to your new house" He didn't mind really it did generally pass the time occasionally, boredom always tended to get to him during the late stages of a long drawn out day, when cases had been completed.

Jack agreed with a slight nod and picked up jacket throwing over it his shoulders as he made his way out into the main office and to exit through its double doors, the edge of his overcoat swaying sideways.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After five o'clock went and passed, Jack began to imagine that this might only be some sort of wind up, that some numpty had planned to generally humiliate him.

"Mr Litton Hi my name is Mr Rogers sorry I've got here later than I planned.. Here are the keys to your house, if its possible could you make payments by Friday evening and then ring me up to inform me that the transaction has gone through… Its House number 46 just as you drive by those newly developed sets of houses in James Street, turn left and you should spot the driveway…it's a beauty quite literally" Mr Rogers explained, he was a man who looked like he'd been selling jewelery for over thirty years in a pawnbrokers shop but he proved to know a lot about houses, he stopped to wish Jack all the best in moving in

"Yer thanks Mate…" the only words he could mutter as he allowed Mr Rogers to get back to his parked car that he'd only just parked by a glowing street lamppost .

Xxxxxxxx

Rory tapped Robbie on the edge of his shoulder as the acting in charge Detective Sergeant blinked his eyes tiredly.

"You fell asleep Rob… just wanted to double check with you… See Des has just handed over these well known addresses for the Albright brothers, this last known address is currently abandoned at the moment, cause this was trouble around that area in late October last year… sometime around when they dealing drugs to teenagers… done a whole of terrible things but somehow got away with it" Rory muttered, making himself a cup of coffee in the staff kitchen right next to DCI Litton's newly appointed office.

"Been a long day Rory… I'm need of good night's sleep… I'm staying in the hotel room for another week until somehow I find a place of my own… Not too expensive or large" He yawned almost accidentally knocking over his friend's miniature sized trophy that had been occupying the window for the last 6 hours. "Any other addresses should check them just incase.. 'ow' about this one Meadow Close according to your notes Brian Albright lived there for 10 years . So first thing tomorrow morning me and you' will make some enquiries around that area" He offered a solution, without choosing to inform Jack, who would entirely be best pleased to be honest and correct.

Xxxxxx

The house looked attractive from the garden view all the way around to the back garden, it looked completely different to the house he lived in Greater Manchester since his teenage years, he observed the two bedrooms, seemingly not hiding his impressed glances as he decided upon redecorating both rooms probably a light purple colour that might stand out among the rest of the other rooms.

He debated whether this was indeed a fully greater decision he'd made, payments would be paid monthly, moving downstairs, upon impressions the kitchen was also bigger to move about in and the dining room was something like a posh ballroom with a dinner table situated in the center of it.

__

This is way too much, Its like owning your version of a palace. .Maybe I should have reconsidered waited till a better house was put up for sale…Robbie's eyes are gonna pop out of his eye sockets when he sees how big that back garden is.

Rubbing his left palm up over between his neatly trimmed eyebrows, sunglasses positioned over his forehead. Tomorrow he would sort these vicious , bullying thugs out once and for all, even pinning them both up against the wall while Robbie shouted angrily towards them for truthful clear answers.

This is way too much, Its like owning your version of a palace. .Maybe I should have reconsidered waited till a better house was put up for sale…Robbie's eyes are gonna pop out of his eye sockets when he sees how big that back garden is.

**End of chapter**

**After Chapter 6 i'm planning to move it on y two years just as he meets Alex Drake for the first time and sparsk will certainly be flying between them much to Gene and Keats' annoyance. the two next chapters will posted up within a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Heart of Gold

In Fenchurch East as Gene got his head around dealing with Ronnie and Brian Albright, he couldn't quite believe that Jack Litton had the cheek to be interviewing them before he could have the chance to.

"Can I just ask who's this DCI Litton you speak highly of, an old friend of the GMP?" Alex asked pouting her lip, keen to find out plenty about Edgeley Street's newest DCI. She couldn't quite understand why Gene and this Litton couldn't see eye to eye and couldn't help but wondered whhat may have started this light feud they shared between themselves

"He's a northern plank pot and a right proper northern twathead , thinks he's gods gift to women, never thought he might end up transferring down here to London, now we're mostly likely to be bumping into him rather sooner than later" Gene moaned, acting more uncaring as usual and the lines on his face showed visibly, as he finished his latest cigarette and stubbed it out into his ashtray.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him, its sounds as if from what you've described about him, he's got a bit of a heart of gold.. doesn't prefer people getting his way i would say that he sounds very much like yourself... does he have a girlfriend by any chance from you've overheard" she pursued her lips intently, sitting up behind her desk, nodding twice, as she studied unfinished documents on her desk.

"Buggering hell either I've woken up on the wrong side of my bed and misheard what you've just mentioned or you've gone all high extreme Miss Fruitcake on me about Litton.. that man deserves to be back up in Manchester not down 'ere' praying and wishing for a promotion.. I bloody well hope we don't cross paths again" Gene muttered underneath his breath, expressing some surprise towards her as she looked assertively impressed about how Litton liked to work around each sets of cases. He averted his hazel eyes elsewhere as his team were due to complete two other puzzling crime cases, two weeks after they had failed to nab Arthur Layton as he somehow managed to escape from their daily routine survelliance.

"I'm imagining that he never use to necessarily be really too irrating, maybe he just enjoyed seeing you squirm when he got credit for getting results faster than you ever could all them years ago" She smiled slyly, the hint of gloominess his expression wasn't going to be cheering him up anythime soon.

xxxxxxxx

"Where the bloody hell are DC McIntyre and DS Gordon!" Jack let rip towards his team, clearly frustration gained an upper hand over his emotions as he searched for both colleagues but to no avail, they had gone behind his back and he was more certainly unimpressed even so if they got themselves in a dangerous situation with no back up.

"Robbie said something in the pub about checking out Brian Albright's home address, don't reckon he might unexpectedly go up and ring the front door bell" Des tried to calm the irrate DCI down by offering to make a cup of coffee.

"I'll be having a few words with 'im' when they both arrive back, it caused me to have an unsettling start to the day... moved my belongings in last night, bed was a bit uncomfy but i'll definitely be spending out on some great household items on Saturday morning in the local market" Jack sighed sadly, resting his feet on the desk, as his chair tilted backwards.

"Don't worry yourself... I know this job does come with all sorts of mixed emotions.. last DCI couldn't cope high tailed it out of here before the troops continued to get lazier" Des revealed, he himself wasn't anything like the rest of the team, he was more of a dedicated member of staff, liked to complete tasks right on time, his attendance was excellent no days off sick, sometimes he thought he should have been given a medal for his non stop hard working attitude.

Robbie and Rory soon appeared in full view of their DCI's office, they had some positive good news.

"Boss we've got them their in the cells done for assault a nightclub bouncer last night, the older one is swearing like a chimpanzee... warned himm to shut his mouth but he wouldn't budge" Robbie feared he might be forced to use his fists on the well known criminal, he never wanted to see his new popularity dented by using brutal force upon a criminal.

"Right Robbie come with me.. might as well get this over with... Rory you and Eva will interview the other brother make sure he doesn't coax you to believing his version of events on the night that Harry got attacked.. want these Southern ponces thrown behind bars for good so they can't go out and pick another random victim" Jack rushed ahead towards the holding cells, eyes furrowed in height, stress visible to see, maybe perhaps he could have taken time out before joining Edgeley Street Police station that stood proudly in one of South London's chaotic and violent boroughs. Nothing could be dreadful or wrong in cleaning its reputation up well not in Jack's case as he entered Cell E and stood with both hands resting by his side, taking one second glance at Brian Albright it told him everything he actually needed to know, the man was most definitely brash, hard, cocky and looked arrogrant, acting as if he would take on anyone at fighting.

"You must be Brian Albright 'eard' quite a lot of things about you... not nice picking on innocent defenceless people, not in my books its not... I could give you a proper right good kick in the leg but unfortunately i can't seeing as its my second in the job" He sat beside him, legs stretched out reaching over to kick the door shut, Robbie stood on guard, his eyes were then busily being attracted by Eva as she laughed at his rosy cheeks. His eyes were mesmorised by the short skirt she wore, his jaw almost threatened to drop on the floor. This quite annoyed Jack on numerous occasions, he urgently needed his trustworthy Scottish colleague to focused on doing his job not to be distracted by attractive female colleagues mainly ones who were blond and fluttered their mascara covered eyelashes implying seductiveness towards his clueless friend.

　"Stop staring at me.. I hate it when coppers do that...makes me feel claustrophobic sitting in cells like this" Brian shuddered awkwardly as Jack assessed the situation he was in, full of anger, bitterness and bad tempered.

"What i would like to know is what reasons you had you jump Harry Dingle... couldn't you or your brother take anymore of him stalling in paying you money" He stood up leaning over the composed crook as he looked away refusing to give eye contact.

"The Greedy lying toad rag said he was going to grass me and my brother up to you coppers or something he witnessed, so we ended up doubling his money he owned us... refused to pay.. so i grabbed him and decked him in the nose.. while my brother kicked him in the groin.. Never fought back maybe he wanted us to dish out a beating" He explained his version of events, not taking a seat back as he described in detail about bad it looked when they ran off and left Harry, crawling on his knees. It disgusted Jack in many ways, he'd dealt with some rough and down right northern despicable criminals but this sounded worse.

"It actually makes me quite sad listening to what you've told me.. In my opinion you should be locked up in definite never allowed to roam the streets.. but on the other hand you need to be taught a lesson that is nots clever picking on people like Harry Dingle who's just a man trying to make a living for himself" Jack was all but ready to thump him in the nose but stood back when Eva suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking particually unpleased by her colleague's reaction as he looked down.

"He's just admitted to the assault..." He fumed angrily, hair ruffled downwards over one eye, sweat beads forming over his left eyebrow.

"I know so's the other brother... guess they're blaming each other...Look Jack.. can i pull you a side for one moment" stand9ing with her arms crossed, she then pulled him away from the cell, and backed him in a corner, this time she acted professionally, she had a few words for him.

"You can't just march in 'ere' and dish out your fists upon suspects.. we don't do that 'ere' do you understand... Last Detective Inspector that worked in this station got in a load of trouble for beating up an informer wasn't pretty and in the end he quit his job.. Look we need a leader around 'ere' who can put a stamp on using violence against criminals" her words struck a chord eventually with him as he began to realise this job would entitle stronger and tougher responsibilities for himself and young Robbie who still had a lot to learn when it came down to it.

xxxxxxxx

His first case was pretty much solved quickly within a day, the Albrights were due to attend court in a few days over their charges, He informed a Nurse at the hospital by phone call to let Harry know his attackers were behind bars and to wish him well with his recovery.

Chapter 6

"Will you stop lusting after 'er' just go and ask 'er' out Robbie... You've had love squared eyes all day.. watching her strut around this office" Jack tried to play love matchmaker afterall he was annoyed about seeing his friend acting like a love sick puppy and did his best to boost his confidence. Sometimes Jack wanted to give him a wallop over the head with a rolled up newspaper for his uncomfortablity to act upon feelings.

"I will ...when she's not answering phone calls... Forgot to ask do you still miss Rose?... I know you haad a thing for 'er' before she left a couple of months ago" Robbie knew instantly. he'd bared witnessed to seeing his friend, turning down offers from gorgeous posh birds. He desperately wanted to return the favour and offer them a chance of attending a speed dating event in the local pub.

"Yeah i do actually... mind keeps flashing back to when... her boyfriend announced they were leaving... my heart broke in two...I'd planned to tell her how i felt that day but never got the chance.. miss her like crazy... never leaves my mind" Jack revealed how he nearly lost his heart to her but still remained hopefully just one of these days that he could catch up with her one of these days.

**End of chapter**

**Shorter chapter once again, next one features Gene and Alex heavily in it, they also feature briefly in this one, as Jack's first case is wrapped up pretty quickly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart of Gold**

**Chapter 7**

**This latest chapter moves on by two years, as the events of A2A clash with Jack Litton's investigation into a robbery, he acts a lead on for a robbery case after receiving a phone call from one Jim Keats, who tells him he'd like to meet him.**

**April 1983**

Two years had passed since they first started their promising job prospects, for DCI Jack Litton he was fitting in nicely into Edgeley Street's group of budding intelligent team of detectives, they gave their full honest respect and never questioned any motives he had to catch criminals.

Robbie Gordon, still hadn't found the courageousness in asking Eva out, his recognizable shyness continuing to make him look a completely daft and utter pillock as Jack loved to call him. Both detectives weren't precisely seeing eye to eye as a set of events threatened to tear their work relationship apart, presuming he had the key suspect , without questioning Robbie mistakenly beaten up a potential witness in a murder investigation case, causing some frustrating tension to bubble. It was a terrible error he understandably regretted effectively when he was addressed about in it confidence, jeopardising the case was another matter to be reconsidered, the circumstances left an impact, DS McIntyre backed him up even showing his friendship by offering to take the blame, for this mistake.

"I simply won't allow you take fully respinsibility Rob...its concerns me seeing you like this fretting about whether to leave.. The senior officers have no bloody right screaming out you" DC McIntyre implied, thumping his fist on the corner of the table, yelping in agony as the aftermath bruising began to hurt.

"Robbie.. What on earth were you playing at?… We had our guy in bloody sight.. you've should have followed mine and Eva's instructions and stayed where you were now I have the Superintendent on my back.. Requesting I bring someone in with more experience!!" Litton couldn't work alongside him anymore, errors trembled and generally started to make Edgeley Street look as if they had the worst crime rates in that surrounding area.

"I'm sorry Boss.. I panicked…This job is getting too much for me. kinda affects my judgment.. Please find it in your heart and accept my apology…" Robbie tearfully implied, he himself found it all too much to bare, his emotions affecting his loyalty, pride and personal sensitivity, his ways of learning were proving to be horrific.

"I've known you for too long now.. Always the one to make huge mistakes when you relied upon to gain sufficient results.. Its what we, as Dectective Chief Inspectors, Detective Sergeant etc. find so difficult to learn in these times" Litton sympathized despite his growing different of opinions, he understood, how his colleague felt about struggling to regain confidence, he faced a huge task on his hands to make the important phone call back to Manchester.

"Who you gonna call then Jack?.. Not DI Bevan if he sows up from 'ere' he'll have feet underneath the table within five minutes and be chatting up the birds within record time" Robbie quizzed with integrity, a strange feeling niggled away within his thoughts, soon realising he could never quite feel like being friends with DI Bevan, every time he was around, having laugh with the boys, getting pissed in the Railway Arms, Gene Hunt's old favourite pub, Robbie felt left out like an outsider, relied upon as skivvy, doing his colleagues dirty work, when Bevan and his no good dodgy brother nearly caused a dangerous catastrophe, when they both mentioned undercover work.

"Has to be DI Bevan. Heard rumours, from some former detectives from Manchester that apparently he's unhappy with running the station..wants to outreach his job opportunities and try elsewhere.. I'm best giving him a ring and making his day then aren't I" Litton grabbed the receiver and began dialing a specific phone number, pursuing his lips, while he awaited a reply on the other side of the phone line.

**xxxx**

Alex disappointingly, had to endure, Gene's conversations about what he disliked in women, why was she even falling for him in the first place?, he'd hardly take a second to notice and witness how she reacted when he was near her, making her heartbeat increase mightily, leave her head in spinning in a daze, maybe Jim was right all along about Gene being centered at the mystery of Sam Tyler's death. Originally she refused to believe every single word, Jim whispered into her receiving ear, but nonetheless her niggling doubts remained where they were for the time being. Her secret love still burnt in her heart.

Gene had an startling announcement to make to his team, as he briefed them on that sunny bright morning. Hiding the fact of his displeasurement as pressure continuously mounted from Jim Keats, who threatened to lure Alex away from his rival's sights "within a blink of an eye."

_I told you Hunt……I'll make your kingdom collapse around you.. Like falling dominoes and no one will be there to guide you back to your safety net… You're all alone its quite definite now seeing as you and Alex are drifting apart like I always assumed it would be. You're pathetic can't even answer back at me with your fists and that foul mouth of yours.. Alex she's just too gorgeous to resist.. Its a shame you can't just confess to her about what type of lying manipulative compulsive man you really are.. I guess she will find out soon enough_

"What is it Guv?" Chris muttered studying his friend, expressionless, confusing expression, he reacted differently, like something was eating him up inside.

Everything began to feel like it was moving in slow motion, Gene never viewed this before, worries never stopped circulating throughout his subconscious, headaches indescribably caused him to experience sleepless nights, maybe Keats was right, maybe he hid his feelings underneath a stone rock when it came to the chase of confessing all his darkest secrets. Gene wasn't a man who'd hide the dangerous of them all, the mysteriousness, he swore on his life he would honor Sam's memory privately.

"Just got off the phone with a detective from Edgeley's investigation division, Police Widows fund was stolen yesterday…Only lead we have is a comic Frank Hardwick… greedy fat northern poof.. Complained he was completely skint couldn't afford paying his bills … Unfortunately he won't budge as to what his reasons where… Works at a comedy club unfortunately it is in the Edgeley area of London.. ..I think we'd best pay him a visit.. What do you say Bolls?" Gene surprisingly turned to her studying her reflection under the illuminating office lights , it gradually surprised her in many ways, was this his attempt of rebuilding fractured bridges between themselves,curiously she acknowledged it gracefully, choosing to take up his offer of a brief visit to the gentleman's comedy club.

"Are you sure about this..that there aren't any other suspicious individuals who took it upon themselves to take a jar contained with money" She struggled to keep up as Gene was well ahead of almost climbing into the Quattro.

"Bloody Hell Bolls.. I don't need this from yer…All this bloody usual psychology bollocks and no straightened laid out possibilities.. The man's got something to hide and I want to find out what it is… so are you with me or are you gonna spend the day chatting to your best friend in the world Jim?" He requested, seriously and intensely, determined not to create a big scene of this situation, despite their visible awkwardness around one another, Gene knew they were still a dynamic duo no matter what, they'd always get cases solved in the end.

"Yeah fine.. Lets do it.. But I still think you're incorrect about this Frank Hardwick.. I just presume you're wrongly accusing him.. Even before you about to bring him for questioning.. By the way who's in charge at Edgeley Street Police station? This is on their front doorstep.. So shouldn't it be their investigation? Alex was full of so many unanswered questions, she sensed a silent discomfort and vulnerable side to her DCI.

"DCI Litton.. Apparently he's running the show in that station…There's no bloody way in hell I want 'im' to storm in on my patch of groundand take credit " Gene declared, he never missed Litton at all since the day he left Manchester, the man was an annoying prat, who couldn't stop sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted.

**xxxx**

"So glad you took up my offer… Dan.. Not been the same without your expertise.. We're running ourselves in to the ground here…unsolved cases being reported back to Scotland Yard.. Robbie losing his belief.. I worry for him he needs the guidance but I know I can't mentor him anymore.. He needs to stand for himself" Litton stressed, smoking on his last cigarette before stubbing it out in his ashtray.

"That Eva is one bloody hot bird… has she got a boyfriend by any chance? Cause I fancy my chances with 'er'" Dan smirked, looking through the office blinds and giving her seductive wink, to which she pretended to ignore.

"No I don't think so" Jack shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't someone who particularly enjoyed playing love matchmaker between two detectives in Edgeley Street.

"Jack there's a Jim Keats from Fenchurch East police station on the phone for you said its urgent.. About some files he sent over on a robbery case" Des interrupted them, with a knock on the door.

" Sorry I haven't had time to look over them.. I'll speak with him now" Jack followed Des, to main help desk.

**xxxx**

Later that afternoon as Gene and Alex doubled checked well known home addresses for Frank Hardwick, they were unsuccessful in finding him at the Comedy stand up club, it felt embarrassing to say the least.

"That man is impossible to find.. I just hope he hasn't gone and legged it.. All he's gonna tell us Bolls is a pack of bollocks.. That's all these comedians ever do… I had little respect for him when he did the rounds in and around the comedy circuit back in Manchester…the ex Mrs Hunt adored his Political Jokes about the Conservatives,, didn't half bore to me death sitting there for hours wishing he'd shut his gob… I'm sure you could agree with me for once on this.." Gene sighed miserably, unfolding a piece of crumbled paper which contained important information.

"Not a fan of comedians.. So I guess you wouldn't like Peter Kay when he starts his blossoming comedy career in the future then"

"Peter who. Is that suppose to be enlighten me…" She wasn't entirely helping in cooing the developing heated conversation they currently were sharing in the Quattro.

"No its not.. I apologize if I'm upsetting you" She desperately urged to hug him, to reassure him he had her full support.

"Actually should be me apologizing.. For losing my cool with yer.. I've acted like nasty and terrible oaf these last few months since yer rsaved me bacon over the shooting… Just things aren't looking so rosy for me at the moment.. Keats' is there everywhere i look and i can't get a moments piece on my own" He admitted, ashamedly, almost expecting her to ask many questions.

A knock made both of them jump with fright as they looked up to see, a grinning DCI Jack Litton and DI Dan Bevan joining in their investigations, both men wearing cool darkened shaded sunglasses.

"Hello.. Hunt… been a long time since I saw yer…who's yer gorgeous companion?" Jack knew exactly how to wind up Gene when he was at his lowest point of call.

"DI Alex Drake… this is DCI Jack Litton…" Gene introduced them both, secretly hating the obvious chemistry began to simmer on the boil between them, amazingly he felt a hint of jealously within his heart and he couldn't listen to another word of Litton's backstory and laughter.

**End of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart of Gold**

**Chapter 8**

**Okay since Episode 5 has now finished, I've had to adjust and change a few things in this latest chapter, I've called DCI Litton, Jack but will change it to his rightful Derek. There are two more chapters to go and for RachRadical(the number 1 Litton fan on TRA forum) there may be a hint of Bristol on the horizon for DCI Litton in Chapter 9 after he leaves at the end of this chapter. I have missed out only small moments that were in Episode 5 as i think Litton really dominated screentime better than Keats**

As soon as he stepped out of his car in those grey leather boots, Gene knew exactly Litton meant business, Litton purposely proceeded by kicking the man in the stomach that he just seconds ago run over in his car.

"Was told you'd be down 'ere' making a hash of things" He concluded thoughtfully, shaking his head, tending to know his former rival a great deal perceptively and how his brainpower became procedurally.

"Well bugger me it's the gay tache twins"

"What you doing down here.. your Manchester CID?" Chris confusingly asked stepping forward, scared by the appearance of DCI Litton's pal.

"Nothing changes still need me come down here show you a lot how its done actually I've moved working in Edgeley" Litton sniggered amusingly, shaking his head as he lifted his foot upwards and gave a big kick to the man laying sprawled out on the floor.

"Who are you?" Alex requested his name after setting her eyes on this brash, cocky Northerner, she never liked what she saw in him.

"That is Litton.." an unpleased Gene secondly got a kick in "Detective Chief 'Bastard Litton" Gene revealed as they lifted the suspect up and dragged him onto back seat of the Audi Quattro car.

Xxxx

Litton and Bevan intriguingly equally chose to visit Fenchurch, Derek wasn't going to be outclassed by his former rival , surprisingly they were greeted by a smiling eager Jim Keats as he awaited their arrival just before the Quattro was due to return.

"Welcome Gentlemen this way" he welcomed them and they quickly followed on curiously.

Litton's presence was superfluous, he liked what he saw in this station, a multi checkboard styled ceiling hardly impressed him but it looked unusual.

"Oh it was great concert I guess that's why they call Bananamara eh" Litton liked and enjoyed bringing laughter to any detective's glum face, he'd continually hoped one day, just one day where he'd chosen another path and reserved a route on the comedy circuit.

"Hey up toffee's arrived" Bevan chewed with his mouth open, as he sat placed beside Ray.

"Sorry to break up the loving Keats" Gene abruptly interrupted as he reentered CID to discover Litton had already gained some new fans/audience including Jim.

"Well I'm just letting Derek hear know…" Jim was rudely broken off during half sentence.

"Sorry I am to presume that you are referring to DCI twathead Litton here" Gene's ears delicately widened, refusing to believe that Keats doing this intentionally probably aiming to make him crack further under pressure, he assumed Keats might want to see him break crumble altogether.

"DCI Queen's medal actually didn't you hear..don't like to show it off" Litton delighted in proudly profusely rubbing it in front of Gene's eyes.

"This is DI Bevan" Jim introduced him, uniformed that the two detectives comprehensively loathed Gene's guts, Alex acknowledged that this was never going to be potentially comfortable especially with Gene's former Manchester opposite DCI.

"only to happy to snatch your suspect" Bevan informed everyone, his height and similar remarkable redeeming features made him look similarly equivalently to Ray.

Gene stood with his shoulders high remaining undefeatable, basically implied

"You couldn't snatch left a knacker if it was tattooed with the words Litton's left knacker" Gene infuriately left a sarcastic comment.

"A whiff of homo erotic tension how exciting" Alex acknowledged, confusing Litton revealing his favorite masculine item

"I was just assuring DCI Litton of my full cooperation on his case down here" Keats finally revealed, stepping forward, placing a reassuring hand on Derek's shoulder and stepping backwards creating an uncomfortable moment of hesitation.

"What case?" Gene's left eyebrow furrowed suspiciously, convincingly suspecting this might be Keats undertaking as usual.

"This isn't just a social call Geno…Frank Hardwick stand up comic…you heard of him. Hardwick used to do Manchester Club Circuit bit of a draw then it all went a bit tits sky, a few years back quit the day job took up the scotch and tizer last week Frank Hardwick became scumbag number one" Litton filled Gene and his team on everything he'd identified roughly. Keats quietly stood in the background feeling that Litton had everything under full control.

"Why what did he do, throw up over all yer next for men loafers" Gene joked amusingly glancing down.

"Last Friday, Celebrity Golf fundraiser" DI Geoff Bevan mentioned, unfazed by Gene's unfunny sense of humour.

"Police widows .. this parasite swans into clubhouse nicks two grand from the pot and scarpers down here to your patch"

"Bastard" Ray and Geoff Bevan simultaneously muttered.

Jim gave full permission, allowing Litton to share the office, until the case is eventually solved and he left soon afterwards. Litton secretly refused and was absolutely unwilling to play by DCI Keats tactics.

"Right now the pencil neck's gone let me tell you what's really going down.. We nail Hardwick for a measly two grand ..some soft arse judge lets him walk with nothing more than a Chinese burn" Litton filled them in what he had planned in action.

"You wanna fit him up to be something far worse" Gene

" Something more deserving of scum who steal from police widows"

"You can't do that" Alex fluttered her eyelashes and the arrogance of this male detective she'd known for five minutes.

'Why not?. It sends out a clear message don't mess with us and ours" Ray stood up for what he believed to be right.

"Glad someone down here still got the bollocks"

"Because there's something called the law. Does that ring any bells"

"Where did you get this one?… We fit up three tossers before breakfast back in our day darling.." Litton self assuredly stated, naturally the dedicated Detective Chief Inspector was literally unimpressed by her straight forward judgment, protests of going wrongly by the book.

"still is my day Litton" Gene answered confidentially noting a look

"One last thing Hardwick is my suspect so my collar capuche" Litton muttered, he wasn't a man to be outmaneuvered and outwitted by a smarmy, tight arsed bastard like Gene Hunt during investigating various criminal cases.

Gene irritably warned him to stay properly out of his way while they worked on this latest investigation, afterwards as Alex offered a welcome hand to DI Bevan only to be refused.

"Handbags at dawn" Litton rushed from the kitchen full off eagerness to rescue his Detective Inspector from listening courteously to Hunt's latest skirty feisty DI.

"Your DI is an offensive moron" She challenged him professionally unfavorably disliking his sexist remarks.

"I've heard about this when women work together their periods start to coincide don't they… its very emotional all at once..right lets kick some butt"

DCI Litton collected his colleague from CID as they headed off.

**Xxxx**

With Gene and Chris, making enquiries elsewhere, Ray offered to accompany Litton and Bevan predominantly around the streets of East London, cleverly claiming to know the surrounding area and without an argument raised he climbed in the speeding car.

Soon the three detective found themselves, entering a massage parlour, hoping to discover Hardwick hiding there, disappointingly he was nowhere in sight and they immediately escaped through the entrance once more all in the matter of seconds.

Both sets of detectives suddenly crossed one another's path just outside a lock up masquerading its real identity of a sex club as they kept set upon keeping tabs on Frank Hardwick.

"What kept you Derek?" Gene asked

"I call this enduring a case of an enquiry…I'm not going home without Hardwick get that in yer skull Geno" Both Detective Chief Inspectors simultaneously expressed their mounting frustration at Alex's unexpected sufficiently appearance and uncalled for intervention at outdoing the male detectives by arresting Frank.

"Oh Drake don't you bloody dare" Gene stormed ahead of the pack

As they continuously rowed about who was right and wrong, a gunshot rung out as a wannabe comedian collapsed to the ground with a gunshot wound.

Back at the station as Gene informed his team of an attempted murder after Frank alleged an unmarked gunman might significantly want him dead, Litton entered alongside Bevan who appeared to be fascinated and fancying his chances accessibly in Alex's occasional glances. Overhearing Gene's nickname for him and his Di.

" I beg to differ Geno" Derek swaggered in strides, confidence overflowing his feelings as he made his mark and voice visible for any other detective to overhear themselves.

"Shooting was on my manor which means its my case..so Piss off Litton" Gene infuriatingly replied, acting bitterly that his stamping ground had rudely been trampled upon.

"I just put a request so I can transfer him into my custody.. Should be through within a hour" Litton simply loathed how Gene liked to be such a controlling detective, luckily his sensibility advised some far importantly his ways of dealing with lowlife scumbags, oh how he missed their bantering, disagreements.

"Hardwick's always your ticket to somewhere isn't he Derek" Gene expressed his discomfort knowing him too well.

"If that we're the old Geno I might be quaking in my boots.. I come down 'ere' and you're surrounded by halfwits and girl guides" Litton exchanged a hardened glance as Bevan eyed Alex up once more before they went to get well deserved lunch.

**xxxx**

As Litton sat alone monitoring the streets movements around, missing Manchester never lingered from his sudden thoughts. Stubbing out his cigarette butt, he coughed smoke into the cold crisp thin air, turning to face Viv James who waved it away.

"Oh sorry sunny blue..never seen yer there.." he chuckled.

Re-entering momentarily following the desk sergeant, receiving a surprise as he entered CID, Gene basically filled him on Hardwick's surprising release.

"you know I'd love to oblige but DI Drake released him half an hour ago"

"you did what" he rolled his eyes upwards in anger, the cheek of this daft, brainless female detective.

"We'd held to long without charge" Alex murmured

"You stupid bloody woman" He shook his head frustratingly

"I am going nowhere without Hardwick comprende"

**Xxxx**

Another dragged slowly on and as Litton sat in Luigis seemingly receiving accurate word of the reality of Bevan's possible mysterious involvement in attempting to murder Frank Hardwick, he struggled to avert his eyes away from the heightened detective as he smoked a cigarette.

"What are you suddenly craving to smoke again..bloody hell you know I feel stressed out more than you do… You haven't ate yer meal"

"Not hungry" Taking the weight off his aching shoulders and feet.

**Xxxx**

When he next made eye contact on Geoff Bevan, it was of him laying flat on his back on a cold wet pavement floor outside the competition venue they'd remained undercover in, It shattered his heart in two, for many months they'd trusted, exchanged jokes between themselves and now, he had been exposed for being a two face, manipulative bastard just what Derek Litton incredibly despised badly.

Drinks where on the house as he came to say his goodbyes, Thanking Gene Hunt for voluntarily assistance. Unfortunately for him Jim Keats came to spoilt the celebration drinks, he'd had word that Litton never played by the rules and ordered him to leave, finally informing him of a tribunal hearing back in Manchester in a few weeks. Litton wanted to punch the bastard's lights out, from Litton's POV this other DCI that Gene had told him about looked unbelievably ungrateful and selfish, yes he took his job too seriously.

"You know what you geeky bastard this is what I think of you" he displayed a v sign with his two fingers, happily to have allowed his temper and outburst to be heard and witnessed.

**End of chapter**

**Another city beckons for Litton as he faces his tribunal and Robbie Gordon finds himself in big trouble too**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart of Gold **

**Chapter 9**

**I've added some different changes into this chapter, Litton has a some time away as he visits Bristol for a couple days in order to take his mind off the verdict of the case Jim Keats has built against him. I will be mentioning some of Bristol's famous landmarks starting with the River Avon and others will be getting a mention in the next chapter after this one Unbeta'd **

DS Robbie Gordon always knew he'd infrequently blow a bad tempered fuse one too many times. He'd been giving many balanced chances to control his normal aggressive behaviour, unfortunately today evidently proved to be that day were his luck miserably ran out.

A teenager boy suspected of a Post Office robbery in Mallbank Road , acted too preoccupied in challenging Robbie's patience and stamina to the point of no return, the cocky teenager treated him unkindly and began mocking his accent, in the end Robbie couldn't take it anymore and punched him to shut him up, an action that was immediately reported to Eva and another colleague.

"Now you've gone and showed Superintendent Morris how roughly powerless you really are…I'm disappointed Robbie I presumed you'd clearly see through that kid's disobedience and dishonesty" Eva had been placed in charge of the running's of Edgeley's main CID office since the events of Litton's actions in the Hardwick/Bevan case took a dramatic turn.

"I hate myself I do, What with, what we've heard about what happened with Bevan and Litton, I can't cope here anymore its not the same, Manchester was like my suitable home to me, I miss my friends and how we always went for a lads night out on a Friday Night, of course Derek refused, he never forgets her the woman he loved, the one he wanted to spend his life with" Robbie felt emotional for a change, it suddenly dawned upon him that the massive consequences might drive a wedge between himself and Eva who still secretly loved.

"This is about you not Derek, you're supposed to be an acting Detective Inspector in Edgeley Street now and you can't just go around punching a suspect because he's foolishly mocking your Scottish accent, I'm sorry Robbie this is going to reported to the Super where he can determine whether you keep you as DI or send you back to Manchester alongside Derek" Eva desperately wanted to help but knew she couldn't incase she jeopardized her future prospects in her policing career .

"Not been the same since Derek packed up his belongings last night, I knew Geoff was dodgy and incapable of darker motives, when I told Derek, he accused me of lying, I got to visit him when he's back in Manchester" Robbie sighed tilting his head back as he sat in the chair.

"I understand Robbie, Geoff tried to kiss me the day he arrived here, I had to practically fend myself of him" Eva admitted embarrassingly, she felt ashamed for allowing the tall DI slime ball become to close than she preferred.

"You're kidding, I should have just decked him the moustache twat deservingly right on target in the gob , I'm glad that DCI Hunt shot him" Robbie darkly confessed but hid it in the way he spoke out.

**Xxxx**

The previous night Derek felt he should have prearranged Jim Keats with one parting punch in the nose, he felt absolute powerless to do anything drastically but one thing he knew he was extremely proud of overhearing his former nemesis Gene Hunt sticking up for him, protesting against what Keats said.

He saw something he never principally liked in the tight arsed smarmy, pencil faced DCI Keats, an unlikable factor, an bogus façade that no one could noticeably see through at all.

Now he faced the daunting return to Greater Manchester Police and to somehow explain his consequential actions, Keats already surprisingly stacked up all of the file work and processed it for the head of the GMP to check through.

Being a Detective Chief Inspector for over 10 years and not once had he achieved a guaranteed promotion, he knew he'd too had blown any chance of that happening now and that he might face the prospect of having to hand in his badge or being demoted to Detective Inspector, a rank he never enjoyably liked.

He couldn't face saying his goodbyes to Robbie, once he saw the Scottish born Detective setting up his desk for the night shift last night, he avoided him even averting to hiding in the staff kitchen and when his back was turned for a few seconds.

_I don't want to be going back there, for crying out loud I need to get away from that place, I've always fancied Bristol, I wish somehow, some lucky occurrence might grant me my bloody shitting wish. _

He took one last reminiscing glimpse back at the station that he became like a permanent residence for the last 2 and half years and soon afterwards he soundlessly left, exiting through the narrow back door, walking towards his car holding his box of office items before eventually driving away.

He shed a light tear, driving into the night, stress overcame his nerves and he felt dreadful for not exchanging a goodbye hug from Robbie, who he imagined might be pissed off with him.

_He's a dedicated younger detective doesn't need my guidance, mentorship to learn from anymore, Jesus Christ I'm turning into bloody crying big baby here, have to say my skin, Robbie's got Eva in his life, to keep him on the straight and narrow _

**xxxx**

Strangely enough as he awaited to hear from Superintendent Morris, everything from Robbie's Point of View began to take an oversimplifying change, every other detective would either not bother to turn up for work leaving the Edgeley Street short of Detective but allowing Des Ross to take on more stronger cases.

"Where is everyone today?" Robbie furrowed an eyebrow as he examined the emptiness and abandonment of CID.

"Looking for a better change in life my friend… Not been the same since what happened to Viv James from Fenchurch East absolutely tragic circumstances he died in" Des sadly concurred looking around, cases still had to be solved and regaining the station's popularity was a main focus.

"I know. Must have been a sudden shock to everyone in Fenchurch especially Gene Hunt to have your colleague dying in your arms"

"Oi you two keep it zipped Superintendent's paying a visit this morning, wants to see you in DCI Litton's former office" WPC Kerry Mulligan informed them both, Robbie gulped nervously , he knew he was automatically doomed and condemned for no matter what, thoughtfully presuming his job would be no more ever again.

"You'll be alright I've got your back, Please don't let your feelings race ahead of you, you don't know what could be waiting around the corner for you it might be an escalating change in career or moving on to be better things" Des knew he was right, placing a hand of reassurance on Robbie's broad left shoulder.

"I hope you're right Des"

**Xxxx**

A week later as Derek attended his hearing at the GMP meeting, he considerately wondered whether the verdict might be a tougher one or just a slap on the wrists and receiving a final warning.

"DCI Litton can you please follow me…." One of the Super's assistants politely asked and lead the way, through the noisy occupied lobby/reception, towards and up the spiral stoned stairwell and towards the meeting rooms, they both entered.

"DCI Litton good to see you again, I assume you know why you're here" Derek nodded in agreement, hands shaking like a leaf as he steadied his sitting composure.

"We understand from DCI Jim Keats from Fenchurch East in East London that you mistreated a potential suspect, you disobeyed an order from DCI Keats not to roughen up this Frank Hardwick"

"Sorry Sir, I will fully admit that I never knew that DI Bevan was lying, manipulative scumbag and that I fully hold my responsible for it, we talked plenty of times about retrieving Hardwick and bringing him for questioning but certain matters got out of hand, I met with DCI Hunt who I happened to mention to about Hardwick and couple days passed by and became apparent that Geoff was suspected of attempting to kill Hardwick, I refused to believe it" Derek explained truthfully and honestly, hoping they might understand his argument for the case.

"Jim Keats said you knew definitely knew of Bevan's guilt and you aimlessly displayed every intention of possibly bribing two detectives"

Derek couldn't believe his eyes, this for eyed pencil pusher precisely accusing him of something he'd always loathed .

"Sir before you go any further I would like to point out, I never did any of those things I've been accused of, I deeply trusted my instincts thoroughly like I always intend to do with other investigations, I'm no bloody liar" Derek hated feeling stressed out a holiday was in urgent need.

As the meeting finished and the Super read every sheet of file paper that had been sent to him by Keats, he dismissed Litton and allowed him to leave, it would take up to a week and a half to decide on the fate of Derek Litton's policing career.

**Xxxx**

Robbie had received the good news that he wouldn't be facing any punishment for his attack on the teenager boy but faced a final warning of any further disagreeable actions he inflicted in future.

"See I knew you'd do well" Des smiled happily, as the two friends went for drink at the local pub, Robbie wished Eva was with them before feared she might be fully avoiding him or accepting a date from another detective to make him jealous.

"I can't cheer up, I need to clear my head Des, Need to get away for a few days, damn it I'll request for a few days off" Robbie finally decided, thumping his left hand down heavily on the wooden surfaced counter bar, so loud the echoing that it caused everyone's eyes to watch him intently.

Meanwhile Derek was thankful he'd actually managed to have gotten away for a well deserving break, driving down to Bristol. Halting the car to a sudden stop by the bridge of the River Avon where he rearranged his coat collar and as he concentrated on studying his appearance in the car mirror, sunglasses protecting his tired eyes, it'd been a long intense drive down from Manchester. He liked the look of this city its modernization, its accurate intriguing history which very much impressed him, climbing out of the car, he searched for an ideal near by café as he felt very hungry and regretting the fact of not choosing to eat anything before he set off on his car journey.

"Watch it" a younger cyclist, shouted as he collided with him, as he was cycling down the pebbled pathway, Derek fell awkwardly against a bench, he felt he'd bruised his lower back.

"I think you should bloody watch it, could have properly injured me" Derek whispered, as he lifted himself up and turned to walk away, back away from further confrontation, the young welsh cyclist wasn't going to let him off to easily.

"Oh is that so" Rhod the young cyclist growled unappeciatively as he calmly took off his helmet and prepared himself to take on this outsider who sounded as if he wasn't from Bristol.

"Listen sunny blue I'm not in a mood for a punch up trust me I've given up on that nowadays, All I want is to find a café and get something to eat in it." He shyly backed further away, acknowledging young Rhod's hefty fists as they prepared to be used in defense.

"Listen mister you should have parked your backside in front of my bicycle, You talk like you're from Manchester if I'm no mistaken" Rhod calmed his temper down as the two men walked together.

"I am from Manchester thought it best I'd have a few days away from all the pressure I'm under at the moment and before you ask I'm a Detective Chief Inspector wanting some relaxing time while I'm here" Derek carried on walking pacing ahead, watching on as Rhod carried his bicycle towards a cafe called Wendy's cafe in the city centre.

**End of chapter**

**Hope this was an alright chapter i did worry it might not be as a good as the previous chapters, All reviews are welcome and One last thing hope everyone enjoys watching the final episode of A2A, Its been three marvellous years of watching this great show and two fantastic years of watching LOM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heart of Gold**

**Chapter 10**

**This is the penultimate chapter, one more to go after this one, I've given more of an insight of Bristol, This chapter's more about Derek and a possible new romance as he meets Rhod the cyclist's female friend Julie.**

Derek Litton could never reasonably figure out what to accurately expect from his short holiday break in Bristol, one minute unpleasantly receiving unwanted criticism from a young welsh cyclist on a pebbled stoned bridge over a simple misunderstanding, he assumed the young Rhod would somehow predictably threaten to chase him out of central Bristol for being an outsider , yet still he was left feeling generally flabbergasted to be offered breakfast in the local café.

Glancing over his broad left shoulder he felt massively impressed by the scenery which surrounded him. Reminiscing considerately of the past few years previously , all Litton irritatingly knew was both of Manchester and London nightlife's proved necessarily to appear hectic and thunderous. Arresting the latest group of bastards enlightened his mood, wearing his recognized honorable Queen's Police medal for bravery.

"You coming then?..Look I know the chefs in Wendy's cafe cook the best breakfast ever- sizzling bacon, tasty fried egg, baked beans and toast certainly fills me up before i travel on my long bicycle journey throughout the city" Rhod definitely felt proud to mention his daily routine.

"Round our way in good old Manchester we never require an in-depth visitors guide to the city, Listen up Sunshine I'm not taking the piss with yer as i tell yer this , I can see yer very proud and honored of your city but I need to be on my way.. absorb famous landmarks..I'm very grateful to yer for not punching my lights out a moment ago" Derek took a generous, responsive approach as he explained he didn't really want to be held back.

"Oh so i see, can't stop so you try desperately to get escape one simple meal" Rhod felt like becoming angry again.

"Morning Rhod who's your new friend?" Rhod's female smart friend Julie, an inspired artist , who frantically waved them both over as she stood outside Wendy's cafe, sunglasses protecting her eyes as the sun blazed down.

"Oh this is..." Rhod struggled to remember, placing his finger and thumb over his left cheek thoughtfully.

"My name's Derek...sweetheart...and your name is?" a happier Derek humorously smiled, he couldn't have known straightaway, a developing attraction suddenly began to form between himself and Julie.

"Its Julie..nice to meet you Derek...enjoying your visit to Bristol are you taking in every near by famous landmark?" She felt shy and her knees trembling unpredictably. Derek felt effortlessly comfortsble, felt as if he could perhaps get to know Julie better, somehow he was unaware his presence was starting to irritate Rhod, who felt Derek might be barging in on his friendship with Julie.

"Nice to meet you Julie, I'm guessing you're a Leo judging by your clothes...I know I'm no detailed expert love..but I can guess you feel very nervous..sometimes I'm like that myself when my work colleagues drag me on a boys night out in Central Manchester" Derek politely smiled, something he rarely had never done before shortly after meeting the two best friends.

"You ordering breakfast or what... i can stand here listening to you both chatting away like two long lost friends" Rhod complained, impatience becoming overwhelming for him, as he was thankful in feeling left out

"Alright ..Alright...Angry Pants...I'm just making conversation" a cheesed off Derek lightly sighed beforehand as he stepped inside the cafe, immediately choosing a seat to sit down out. _"What's the young man's problem, I'm not necessarily being the dominant male with an exploding head as greater as Mount Etna...Julie seems particuarly open-minded to her friend's grumbles "_

**xxxx**

Robbie Gordon, blissfully oblivious of his much missed friend's surprise visit to Bristol and only 10 minutes around the corner from where Robbie was sat sipping a hot cup of tea. He liked Edgeley Street Police station as it always flung out perilous challenges everyday of his qualified policing career, assisting in arresting a lawbreaker yet somehow or the other Edgeley Street became unfulfilling as an noticeable absent became a subject of debate whether DCI Jim Keats' dismissing DCI Derek Litton and sending him back to Manchester was a correct procedure or a thoughless choice, Robbie knew he never could generally accept what he tentatively overheard, he basically imagined Jim Keats might be some snotty, geeky eyed, pencil pusher who desired to be recognized for making the best ever professional decisions .

Robbie had some tough conclusions to make of his own, he knew his heart still functionally wanted to remain a part of Edgeley yet, he still to a great extent missed Manchester and all the colleagues he left behind. Now in Bristol, he neatly read the local newspaper, his darkened sunglasses perched on the edge of his nose.

**xxxx**

"Bastard" Rhod practically accidentally shouted too loudly to tell the truth, Derek wishing he hadn't blabbed to his new friends.

"Rhod you don't need to shout all of Bristol will have you screaming that foul mouthed word" Julie nudged him hard in the elbow as he whinced in pain.

"Bloody hell you two are like another version of Morecambe and Wise or even the two Ronnies" Litton found himself laughing regardless of confessing to them over the events of the worst week or so he had the horrible misfortune of experiencing.

"You poor thing, You honestly didn't know your friend Geoff Bevan lied to you just so he could kill this comedian Frank Hardwick..." Julie presumed Derek deserved a peaceful couple of days of relaxation, she assumed it might be necessary for her and Rhod to give him some time of reflextion, the saddened detective unsurprisingly required going by his shyness and quietness.

"No i didn't not know, saw for myself what a rotten tomato he really proved to become, lied through that shifty moustache of his, previously said he'd be up for a grand challenge, wanted to learn more about the surroundings of London...teach the snotty faced nonces a thing or two about messing with us northern detectives..." Litton mumbled, lowering his head feeling though he possibly said too much for prying ears.

"We should go Rhod leave him to gather some time alone" Julie sympathetically whispered to her friend, who at the same time thought something rather oppositely, she tugged his hand gently as if to indicate to leave, however he remained seated, ignoring Julie's pleas.

"Julie he really needs company...lets face it sounds as if he journeyed throughout a tough rollercoaster of emotions the last week or so, I know we've only just met him but i reckon we need to show him the sights and sounds of Bristol...Don't you pull that face at me" Rhod knowingly glanced up to check and notice her slight uncaring face.

Derek finished off his large portion of breakfast, his stomach couldn't take anymore as he lay back in his chair.

"So grumbler and little shorthyperactive where are we off to then" Litton smirked feeling heaps better than he felt an hour earlier. He nicknamed Rhod 'Little Shorts' because it appeared his black shorts looked as if they might be swallowed up embarrassingly. Julie seemingly enjoyed what laughter Derek enlightened them all with.

Rhod climbed back onto his bicycle as Derek and Julie walked alongside one another, loss of conversation soon became too obvious, both struggling to think of something lighthearted and less opinionated .

"What's the matter..cat got your tongue Derek?" She muttered, amusingly delighted with his negative response, she soon realized she may be portraying herself as being unfair and badly behaved towards the newcomer.

"I don't enjoy having sarcasm being directed at me...feels like bad school manners" Litton exchanged a baffling stare with Julie, he wasn't quite convinced what to make of her, at first he felt impressed by her than noticed she liked to change her views of individuals more times than a Tennis rally going back and forth for hours on end.

Rhod pulled Julie aside away from Derek, he had something to mention. "Ask him out its written on your face everytime he's say something unlikable or smarmy"

"I know I should but I can't ...We've known him five minutes but already he's making me knees tremble altogether" She shyed away, looking back at Litton in the background who seemed preoccupied by an attractive glamorous model who passed by slowly in her car asking around for directions.

"I think my ears are scorching hot, someone's definitely talking about me close by...not you two is it...seeing as you left me stranding here like a goal post in a football match" Litton huffed breathlessly, he had so much he aimed to do, surely enough he was now acknowledging he shouldn't have crossed paths with them, evidently he began pacing along the pathway by the foot bridge.

"Derek if its fine you with you...you wouldn't mind going for drinks with me later..say around 7pm tonight"

"Oh i don't wining and dining love"

She took him by genuine surprise, attempting an unrecognized tactic, sniffing softly beside where he stood.

"Paco Rabanne" she grinned against his left ear. For the first time ever Litton was left speechless, and furthermore it was a woman who left him quaking in his boots, sure Julie had it all, the smartness, knew exactly how and what to say to any man and inspiration.

**End of chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost finished this chapter, in this latest chapter wanted to add in the greatest values of friendships and blossoming relationships. Derek finally goes on a date with Julie but will things going according to plan and Robbie has to deal with relationship issiues. **

**

* * *

**

**Heart of Gold**

**Chapter 11- Part 1: This is could be the start of Something special**

For some unforeseen reason, Derek had been eventually encouraged to accept Julie's generous offer of a few drinks while he stayed in Bristol, he soon wondered whether he'd for some reason been bitten by an determined lovebug. In his heart he quite effectually admired the wonderful sights and the tourist locations of this one individual city; gorgeous scenery and stunning landscape, perfect city street cafes for someone to grab a bacon buttie from whenever they felt peckish. He had still somewhat looked for forgiveness and kindness but to his knowing eye he was feeling much more better, any thought of his policing career teetering on the edge was soon forgotten about.

"Derek a word of warning, should be watchful with Julie, she doesn't enjoy any man playing around with her feelings" Rhod quietly muttered to his new friend.

"Last boyfriend cheated on her, she discovered who he'd been cheating with and soon enough she confronted them in the local pub right in front of everyone, she humiliated him by pouring the entire content of her pint all over him, classic scene it was" Rhod enthusiastically rushed ahead as he escorted Derek to his car.

"Chuffing bloody marvelous, I just know I'm gonna get my eyeballs used as snooker balls if I happen to say something offensive to her, can't be having that Derek you need to keep even-tempered and sensible " Derek murmured, his feet shuffled along the pathway, Julie awaited him, just as he arrived to his parked car near the archway bridge.

"Derek were you just speaking to yourself?" Julie didn't seem so greatly surprised, she found this scene highly amusing, struggling to prevent herself from grinning furthermore. Bless him, he came across suddenly panicky and bewildered- assuming he mostly act like this every time he chatted to women, rebuffing their advances every time an conversational topic turned to romance.

"No, I was speculating whether perhaps going to the nearest restaurant for a meal may help us get along more and discover some new about one another" Derek shyly came clean, he wasn't someone who liked being upfront and honest, he respected any woman who clearly demonstrated either curiosity or thoughtfulness towards him.

"Cat pinched your tongue has it Derek? Because it appears you look as bloody nervous as an Vicar at an pop concert" Rhod ironically implied, he selflessly sniggered hoping he hadn't insulted.

"And has Hogan the crocodile painfully nipped on your nostrils and made your nose become bloody inquisitive suddenly," Derek replied, happier than ever, his eyes looking elsewhere, he dryly coughed before carefully climbing into the driver's compartment, his head adjusted backwards against the comfy headrest. His eyes looked upwards and met Julie's beautiful intense stare, surprisingly he never attempted to glanced away, effectively becoming drawn to her.

"You haven't answered my question Derek, can't keep an impatient woman hanging on, don't know what could happen, may turn my attentions elsewhere and seductively flutter my eyelashes on the next newcomer in town" Julie asked, she certainly showed she never reasonably enjoyed listening to any disrespectful man's halfhearted drawn-out attempts and excuses. It became noteworthy that she definitely displayed unique feistiness.

"If I consent will you stop constantly nagging me like a parrot" Derek requested, why did every woman he met have to likewise be so challenging and demanding.

"Yes, Westways restaurant, around 8pm tonight, yes or no?" Julie answered his request, hopefully he wouldn't reject her generous offer.

"Guess I can't decline, might as well, considering as I'm fascinated, bearing in mind to see more of what Bristol has to offer, see you later Julie" Derek cheekily grinned, his behaviour giving the impression he seemingly acted more similar to an mischievous teenager.

"Can I come long, Never tried the food in Westways, been informed its really delicious" Rhod asked compassionately, realizing he hadn't tried restaurant food before in his life.

"No" Julie replied by nudging him in his left shoulder, whilst they watched on as Derek's car drove away from them, he mentioned he required to successfully search for numerous hotels and book a few nights in one of Bristol's finest city street hotel, he never wanted to kick up a fuss on how much a night it might possibly cost.

**Xxxx**

Heading back towards the Swan Hotel by where he'd booked two nights in and one single room, Robbie Gordon found himself drawn to speculation, he'd thought of what sadness his friend could be going through, his job on the line, Robbie presumed that Derek ought to be forgiven by the head of the Greater Manchester Police, some Detectives had made bigger cock-ups previously far more greater than DCI Litton had done. He began to become concerned when he hadn't heard back of any significant news on the outcome of the hearing, it wasn't like Derek not to get back in contact.

Robbie reached a hand into his pocket, at least he'd come of age when it came to matter of love and romance, he'd bought Eva an diamond necklace as a gift, he hoped giving into her would settle the unsteady nervous patch between them for when he returned back at Edgeley Street in two days time.

Walking upward the graveled footpath ; Out of the blue he caught an familiar glimpse of what he assumed to be DCI Litton's car parked outside the Swan hotel and his boss' legendary grouchy voice losing patience with an nervous receptionist at the help desk.

"Derek what the bloody hell are you doing here?, of all places, thought you'd be awaiting the fate of your career back in Manchester" Robbie shook his friend's hand and stood alongside him at the help desk, Derek's eye catching a peek of the receptionist's see through blouse. Robbie couldn't help laughing, he'd always missed seeing his friend's eye-catching flirtatious stares.

"Bloody hell you daft round headed baffoon, let me guess have you been chucked out of Edgeley Street for aggressive behaviour towards a suspect or another colleague?" Derek asked, knowing his Scottish friend far too well, always knowing what terrible remarks made him unhappy.

"That's right, fortunately I just got an warning, next time my temper explodes I'll be faced with serious consequences" Robbie worryingly mentioned, he looked like he deserved a drink.

"So you decided on an last minute break, clearing yer head, I don't blame yer" Derek said.

" Yeah you could say that, needed space and to be out of London" Robbie gratefully replied, he stared at his long time friend, wondering why he was hesistating answering his own question " So you haven't answered my question, what brings you to Bristol? feels strange that we've bumped into each other in another city" Robbie still thought his question needed answering.

"Just found Bristol very appealing, got into an argument with this cyclist and I might be smitten with his sister, bagged myself a date with her" Derek filled Robbie in what happened earlier in the day, the scottish detective looked surprised that things appeared to be looking much improved for the DCI.

"You cheeky bugger, still got enough incredible charisma to put James Bond to shame" Robbie said, this time straight-faced without laughing , he leant forward across the wooden surface counter.

"How are things with you and Eva, your romance blossoming or have matters gone down hill?" Derek caringly asked, everytime he and Robbie chatted, he knew he was looking out for his friend's best interests at heart.

"I don't know, before I left, I said I was going to Bristol, she said she wasn't sure whether she could trust me, if I was going to cheat her with the bimbo I clapped my eyes on" Robbie's eyes looked so differently, surprisingly he acknowledged he was exposing an unknown vulnerable side to himself.

The receptionist's eyes glanced upwards, Robbie hoped he hadn't given her an impression he liked her.

"Mr Litton, I've booked you into Room 14, its on the second floor, the lift is to your left and the staircase is on the far right " She flashed an affectionate smile, as Derek paid for his temporary booked room, finally she handed him his room key.

"Don't know if she likes you Robbie, she looks blushed everytime I look at her, I suspect she might have been checking me out for some reason, proves I've still charming and women all my machismo feelings" Derek throroughly whispered to Robbie. Derek, placed his sunglasses inside his top jacket pocket and lifted his only suitcase, walking alongside his friend towards the lift.

**xxxx**

Night time fell directly above the sky of Bristol, the River Avon looked absolutely stunning and utterly beautiful, the stars illuminated across the sky, reflecting over the river.

Derek particuarly felt nervous looking upwards at the sky and the continuous stars , he hardly knew why this became apparent, however nothing could spoil this night for him. Robbie persuaded him to look unsurpassed and not to horribly criticize what dress Julie might wear for the date.

"How do I look?" Derek studied his appearance in the mirror, the more he looked, the more he seemed to look similiarly like an lawyer. He pouted his lips considerably, rubbing his fingers under his chin to check for no possible signs of a stubble seeing as he hadn't shaved for three days.

"Bugger you look like the next James Bond, very sophisticated and handsome, I reckon Julie will be for a quite night tonight with you" Robbie cheekily winked his left eye and made an naughty noise with his teeth and tongue.

"Are you going to act like an ill-mannered fairy all night, whilst you've got nothing to do" Derek said, as he began combing his hair back.

"No, are you feeling nervous Derek?" Robbie asked.

"Do I look bloody nervous?, what a terrible question to ask - Derek Litton doesn't go around looking frightened of a what woman has to say, he's take personal romantic suggestions one step at a time" Derek couldn't believe that to be a proper question, he didn't mind his friend showing some support.

"You may as well be getting your skates on, almost 7.40, won't she be waiting for you, let's hope she doesn't think you've stood her up" Robbie sat perched on the bed, in his room.

"Yes alright, the any longer you waffle on for, the more later you'll make me" Derek muttered, not looking too impressed by Robbie's some times negative comments.

"Sorry If I'm acting irrational, I just miss Eva that's all, only been a day and I'm missing her like crazy, have fun on your date" Robbie advised watching on as he was now left all alone in his room without nothing to entertain him.

**xxxx**

From his impression of what he saw The Westways restaurant didn't look as popular than Julie claimed, the restaurant was almost empty, two other customers occupying one of the tables. _Remember what Robbie told yer, do not bugger up something special that might blossom between me and Julie, she seems very sweet and nice, reminds me of that Alex Drake I met the other week. _

"What time do you call this?, I've been freezing my knickers off waiting for you" Julie giggled, joining Derek at the table, she looked completely and ridiculously gorgeous, her eyes sparkled amazingly, her hair looked curled upwards, her evening dress looked utterly dazzling.

"You look beautiful tonight" Derek said, thankfully he hadn't said nothing too bad to upset her feelings.

"You too, putting in quite an effort to impress me" She complimented his magnetic appearance.

"You going to order because I'm starving" Derek asked, patting his stomach, he needed a drink to help clear his throat.

As Robbie decided on checking out the bars and restaurant in and around Bristol City Centre, he swiftly chose to escape boredom in his hotel room and headed into town. He preferred being a policeman in this decade, if he hadn't become one his second choice would have been playing a football career for Celtic. He kept a low profile not aiming to attract any woman's attention, as he dashed up the slopy road, someone called out to him, a woman's voice, an all too well know voice, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Eva standing there.

"How did you know where to look for me?" He struggled to get his head round why she'd come to see him.

"I had Des phone up every hotel in Bristol to find where you were staying and he told me the receptionist said you were booked in for a few night the hotel where she worked" Eva answered.

"Robbie I'm really glad I've found you, we need to talk about where our relationship is going" Eva seemed confused, she had some important he should hear.

**End of chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long delay on this last chapter, I did originally have it typed up on my previous computer on Microsoft Word but then a few days after completing it, it lost my work. Over the last two days I finally managed to get around to retyping it up.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Heart of Gold **

**Chapter 11 Part 2 - This could be the start of something special**

The prolonged silenced between the young couple certainly troubled Robbie because it made him feel his girlfriend might be about to tell him that she was dumping him for someone else however as he waited for the confirmation, he looked and gazed closely at her and suddenly noticed that Eva who always tended to be a stronger and determined person now surprisingly seemed as though she must have been sobbing minutes before she had bumped into him out of the blue, he looked thoughtfully at her and considered everything they'd substantially learned about one another over the last few months because right at that exact moment as the world appeared to feel regrettably altered around Eva to Robbie it was pretty much unmistakably obvious the blue mascara was still trickling down her smooth rounded cheekbone, she visibly looked upset and this continued to make him feel absolutely concerned for the woman he loved and admired.

"What's the matter Eva?" Robbie worryingly broke the awkward silence between them, throughout this unfolding scene betweent them he still gave her an encouraging smile letting her know he was going to stand by her and support her all the way after whatever she confesses too, he gently placed his long hands across her shoulders and wiped a runaway tear from her cheek. "You can tell me Eva, whatever it is I promise I won't react badly"

Eva gazed up slowly and looking into his shining affectionate eyes and gave a nervous irrefutable smile as he closed the gap that had uncomfortably sandwiched between them apart for a mere 15 minutes or so, as Robbie stepped nearer while glancing down more closely at Eva and finally found enough courage to comfort her, he kept an observant eye on her, pondering on the next words to come from her lips. "Robbie I'm pregnant, I've missed two periods for the last two months and I've been feeling unwell the last four days. I was really nervous over telling you because I thought you would dump me for someone who appeals more to you" she snuggled up against Robbie's huggable chest, smiling as they held each other more supportively and reassuring. A cold snap of wind curled against his cheekbone.

"Am I, the father?" Robbie looked baffled not knowing what to say or respond with, always worrying that he might inadvertently upset her after already knowing for certain on previous occasions he wasn't an self-reliant person especially when it came to accurately speak his mind, he kept tight lipped waiting for her answer, just hoping that she would confirm he was the father.

"Well I know we've only slept together twice over the last few months but I have strong feeling you are" Eva basically confirmed this, higging him as tightly as she possibly could, she was grateful about finally telling him the exciting news was eventually at last out in the open.

**xxxx**

As Derek's date with the delightful Julie became rather fascinating within its own way, he eagerly eavesdropped on what she was presently telling him about herself and her brother's competitive relationship since childhood, how they kept trying to impress her dad with knowledge of Rugby and Football and how they deliberately tried to outclass one another on school sports day in the scorching hot summer of 1975. Derek looked genuinely staggered to discover the woman he was coming to admire a lot more had revealed an competitive edge about herself.

"So what sports do you play Julie, taking a guess would Tennis be your favourite Sports game? I know from watching Wimbledon every year that birds always do more well in the game then male tennis players nowadays" He asked her and also spoke out what he truly thought about the game, he was also feeling fascinated on discovering just a little bit more about the charismatic and sexy woman he was dining with at that exact moment.

"Me Tennis yeah right, my favourite sport event is Horse Racing, don't ask me why but I've always had an impeccable interest in riding horse and attending horse racing meetings. You know if you choose to stay in Bristol for a more lengthy stay, I might treat you to a day out at the races if you like, name any racing meeting and we'll go there" Julie said, promising Derek a fantastic day out together, arm in arm and placing bets on the latest horse races.

"Horse Racing isn't my idealistic subject to talk about, my dad and the rest of the family including my uncles were obviously more into football and taught me everything I needed to know about the game" Derek said, he saw that Julie's smile faded vaguely, he felt so incredibly ashamed and felt as though he let his guard down, probably unmistakably thrown away any chances he had with this pleasant woman. Right now it seemed so observable that they both never had too much in common with each other than they first assumed, Derek never returned a look at her, sensing he'd upset her and then as he kept withdrawn for a few seconds he soon experienced a last minute chsnge of heart, which was something he hardly considered doing most of the time. Had he ought to unexpectedly change his ways for the better and undoubtedly experience the knowing feel he knew to feel more like a Heart of Gold.

"Derek why do I get the impression you feel so embarassed for loving the game of football, honestly if I'm spot on about this can I tell you, you don't have to feel too shy about this. Maybe if we meet up again in Manchester you can take me to a Manchester United match at Old Trafford" Julie pressed her hand against his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I feel terrible for going all fearful , just thought I'd ruined our happy moment" Derek gave a rare adorable smile as Julie watched on.

"Hey you don't have anything to feel worried about besides I don't want to wait any longer Derek, for our dessert, let me tell you I've had something being playing on my mind for most of the evening"

"Why was it is, don't tell me if I'm acting all too curious, you aren't planning a secret rendezvous for us?" Derek twigged she was giving the distinct impression that she wanted him to spend the night with her.

"Perhaps" Julie pulled him up by surprise from the chair in the pub/restaurant and paid £10 for the meals they'd ate. "Keep the change lovey" she rested her cleavage over the bar and squeezed the barman's cheeks playfully.

Derek look on, secretly smitten "Are you trying to make me jealous by flirting with Big Daddy?" he chuckled and grabbed her hand as they hurried from the pub and down towards the local street where she lived.

**xxxx**

Robbie lovingly stroked Eva's cheek minutes after the news of him becoming a father digested in. "Eva you should have told me earlier?, or was matters at work getting too stressful for you to handle?"

"Always typical of you Scottish gorgeous handsome men to constantly question a woman's periods. I've only just found out myself, I'm not precisely predicting I'm pregnant Robbie. Truthfully I haven't exactly told anyone yet, I haven't told my sister Jess, usually me and her always share news with one another on the phone every evening during Emmerdale. She's going to be thrilled I just know she will be, she'll be saying how much she'll be looking forward to becoming an aunty." Eva squealed with excitement and delight.

"I should let my folks know back in Scotland, Should let Derek know as well, he'll be patting me on the back no doubt about it" Robbie debated on how to break the happy news to his loved ones and to his friends back at the GMP. "Last time I heard from him, he'd told me the hearing went perfectly well and that he was taking a break for a few days, it would be funny if we bumped into him" Robbie laughed at the possible coincidence. As he escorted Eva back towards the local street hotel, he glanced up and caught a glimpse of Derek and Julie walking hand in hand together. "Shit its Derek, over there" Robbie shouted out.

"Not so loud Robbie sweetheart, you've got a voice like a foghorn" Eva giggled after she'd mentioned it.

"Derek! Derekkkkk!" Robbie run after him down the long stretched pavementm running like a 400m sprinter at the Olympics.

Derek glanced over his shoulder, he looked overjoyed to see the young Detective catching up. "Bloody Hell Robbie, have you been training to be a runner for the next Olympics in Seoul" he laughed, instantly hugging him and feeling delighted to see him once again. "How have you been, has Eva got you doing challenging tasks around the station?" he laughed.

"No she hasn't, we've been stronger these last few weeks, well especially after me losing my temper and nearly losing my job, she stood by me. Also ..." Robbie nearly revealed the news to Derek and Julie just as Eva stepped forward and stood alongside her boyfriend.

"Nice to see you again Eva" Derek said, smiling as he held Julie closer to him.

"Seeing as we're altogether in Bristol, me and Eva have some exciting news... in nine months time we're going to become parents of our first child together" Robbie spilled the beans finally as he held Eva's hand.

Derek pursued his lips whilst staring at Robbie and then Eva before looking back at the young Detective, expressing his considerable surprise yet at the same time feeling ever more pleased for the younger jubliant couple . "Congratulations, I'm really pleased for you both" He willingly hugged his friend again, lightly patting him on the back as they stood in the chilly weather.

Robbie pulled away moments later and soon noticed the younger woman accompanying his friend. "So Derek are you going to introduce me and Robbie to your lady friend" Eva asked, standing by the tall dark streetlamp looking more particularly happier than ever, she was interested to find out how the two met.

"Lady friend?" Julie bafflingly asked, not quite understanding whether Eva meant it as a passing joke.

"She doesn't mean it Julie love, she's just luring you to a practical joke that's all" Derek sarcastically smiled a little, Robbie felt tempted to laugh at this. "Me and Julie here were heading back to where she lives, would you like to join us too, young lovebirds"

Robbie looked for approval from Eva. "I don't see why not just as long as you two don't turn into a Comedy Act throughout the rest of the evening" Eva smirked, feeling more pleased by how the events of the evening had turned out so effortlessly well.

Derek and Julie prepared to run off quick away from the parents-to-be. "Oi don't you treat this like a race Derek" Robbie suggested, nonetheless his warning was straightforwardly ignored as they hurried down the pavement of the long stretched road.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome. While I've typed this last chapter I haven't had enough time to check up on previous chapters but have tried my best to add more friendship quotes within it.  
**


End file.
